Salvatore roomates
by delena515
Summary: Delena and Steroline all living in the boarding house. Fighting, Bonding, and lots of insulting to all live together peacefully. No sire bonds. Or deaths. Set after season 4. Lots of drama. Domestic Delena!
1. Daily life

_this is my first story and basically Elena is a vampire. Set after season 4._

_Elena and Damon are dating. (about 6mo)_

_And Stefan and Caroline are also dating (4mo)_

_All living under one roof alot of fighting and fun (:_

* * *

**Elena POV**

I wake up to light coming through the big open windows and roll over to find the bed is empty.

hmm, Damon is not one to leave after nights like last night... that's when i hear arguing downstairs and i immediatelyget up to go downstairs to check whats going on and find myself stark naked.

Fuck.

I quickly look around the room to find my underwear completely shredded. i groan and go to my drawer and quickly grab a pair pull them on then grab one of Damon's shirts that reach not far past my thighs and race and vampire speed to where the arguing is taking place. 6mo ago i would cringe at the thought of me walking through the boarding house dressed like this with my EX boyfriend living here as well as my best friend who happens to date my EX boyfriend. My life is alot like an episode of Gossip Girl. But now we have all accepted the fact that almost all of us have slept with one another and move past it. Now i cant think of a better place to call home.

As i reach the kitchen where the sounds were coming from, I see Caroline near the stove obviously trying to cook what appeared to be eggs given all the empty egg shells and Damon arguing right next to her. I look across the kitchen and see Stefan watching them with a sigh. Caroline and Damon fights like dogs. Constantly. I mean its always playful but still annoying from time to time.

"Damon! im going to cook eggs you can deal with it and go somewhere else!"

"No fucking way! Last time you cooked i practically got food poisoning, you are NOT cooking end of story"

"YOU CAN EVEN GET FOOD POISONING YOU A FREAKING VAMPIRE!" She screeched.

"Well that just shows how awful your cooking is and how little of it im eating!" He retorted.

That's when Stefan jumps in.

"Hey hey hey...Damon why don't you just let her cook for today"

Damon turns around to face him.

"Bro you cant possibly tell me you want to eat her food?"

Stefan signed. This is where me and Stefan agreed, we both just want a easy going house with little to none bickering but it sure is some entertainment i suppose.

"Dont you think your being a little dramatic?"

Damon scoffed. "there's no way im letting my girl eat that crap. Come on Elena lets settle for ihop or something..."

i smile as he meets my eyes for the first time today. Both of us reflecting to last night and smirking.

"Ugh get a room already you guys are so disgusting to watch" Caroline says as she turns around to continue making her eggs.

Damon crosses the kitchen to me and leans down and kisses me passionately before it can go to far i pull away. When it comes to Damon i have next to zero self control.

"Damon..." i groan. "There are certain people watching..."

That statement is true there are people watching, well technically vampires but i could care less if they watch they see us kiss. They already see us kiss close to 20 times on a good day, but if i want to get breakfast i gotta steer clear of those lips.

"Please!" Scoffs Caroline. "I heard you guys till 4am, by the way remind me to get ear plugs!"

I smile and look down shyly. My cheeks slowly reddening.

Damon turns around to face Caroline who is still making eggs.

"Dont even start blondie, don't make me bring up your sex life" Damon warned.

"Hey lets not let this get out of hand okay?" Stefan interjected.

"Whatever im still going to ihop" Damon said and grabbed my hand and led my from the kitchen.

When we got to the parlor he swooped me up and banged me to the wall.

I gasp. "What was that for?"

He groaned. "Do you have ANY idea what you do to me when you walk down dressed like this?"

i look down and remember im still dressed in a black button up shirt i put on in a hurry, with no bra.

"I was in a hurry...i heard yelling and i wanted to make sure you were alright..." i said looking up into those beautiful memorizing blue eyes. he looks into mine and kisses me again.

"So we still on for ihop?" i prodded.

"If you get dressed as fast as you can, otherwise we will be in bed all day...again"

i think back to yesterday the sex filled day we had, ive barely eaten or seen sunlight in 24 hours and i was not passing an opportunity.

"Okay...ill go get dressed" i peck him on the lips and rush upstairs before he changes his mind.

* * *

**Damon POV**

i watch as Elena dashes up the stairs before either of our self controls spirals. God i love that woman. I'd do anything and everything just to make her happy. I honestly don't know how i held up all those months watching her be with Stefan. I mean for fucks sake i saw them kiss and heard them bang each other heads out down the hall and still kept my cool, now thinking of it i have no idea whatsoever how i managed not to rip out Stefan's throat out.

I walked into the kitchen and see Caroline on the kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around Stefan and making out. And they give me and Elena crap for us showing too much PDA? Hell no...

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I groan. "Like 2 seconds ago your lecturing me and Elena now your practically fucking on the counter?"

Caroline glares at me and hops down from the counter with her arms crossed. Nothing new really.

"Oh please Damon... you don't think Elena didn't tell me about the time you guys fucked on the dining room table? or how about on the roof? or..."

I loose my temper and start after her. Not going to hurt her, just teach her a lesson. Then Stefan in a flash is right in front of me with a look on his face that says 'don't you fucking dare'

I roll my eyes. "Whatever ill leave you to it...leaving anyway" i turn around to leave when Caroline says.

"ooooh taking your girl to ihop soooooooo romantic" She says sarcastically.

I turn around slowly trying with all my power to now kill the bitch. Anger glinting in my eyes.

"whoa Damon dont do anything you will regret" Stefan warned. "And Caroline say sorry"

Caroline glares at me, her arms still crossed. "pfft like im going to say sorry to him, HE DESERVES IT"

"what did i do to deserve 24/7 judgie?"

"Let me see...Last week you burned my favorite jacket..."

"CAUSE YOU DRANK MY EXPENSIVE BOURBON!" I interrupt.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU SWITCHED MY HAIR PRODUCT TO AMMONIA" Caroline yelled "Thank god i have vampire senses otherwise i'd be bald!"

"okay okay okay" Stefan interjected before i could say something "how about lets stop with the pranks? it all started out fun but obviously went too far. Agreed?"

We both nod. Too stubborn to say anything.

Elena walks in. "okay Damon im re..." she looks around at the tension filled room "ugh...what happened this time" she sighs.

* * *

**Thanks so so so so much for reading!**

**this is my first EVER story so thankyou so much!**

**i dont know if this was short or long cause its my first but let me know.**

**i like things to be like and not drama filled you know...people dying ect...dont like it so i like this like fluffyness.**

**SMUT could come in the future depends on my mood ;)**

**ill take your opinions into effect on what should happen next chapter.**

**thanks so much xoxo**


	2. Master plan

**Damon POV**

We are driving in my Camaro on our way to ihop. I look over at her, She is so gorgeous i have no idea how i got so lucky with her, Well actually i had to work for her, earn her trust and friendship but still it was worth every second. One of the scariest moments in my existence was when Elena told me that i lost her forever after our trip to Duke university. I cringe even thinking about that night.

"You know you don't have to worry about bringing me to ihop" Elena said.

"Huh?" I say as i snap out of my thoughts.

"I heard Caroline saying it isn't romantic...and shes wrong, whenever im with you is enough. I don't need a picnic on the beach to satisfy me or a nice fancy Restaurant .Thats lame, Caroline is all about the 'epic love' you know? I think that's why Stefan and her are so good with each other because they both enjoy that." Elena rambled.

I look over and i could tell she really wanted me to know that she didn't need those things to be happy or be fulfilled. But i already knew that i mean i think i recall us making out outside a scumy hotel and the first time we slept together was a day after her and Stefan broke up. We aren't exactly aiming to be Romeo and Juliet here.

"I know babe its okay" I smirk, knowing it would make her smile. Shes does.

She continues looking out the window.

"So are you saying you didn't like my baby bros sweet epic love tricks?" I joke. But im actually curious cause from an outsider she seemed pretty happy with his corny tricks and games.

She grimaced. "Ugh at first i might have but after a while it got to be too much and too fake. I felt like i was living in a Soap Opera" She said disgusted.

I smile.

* * *

**Damon POV**

We are driving back to the boarding house full from our breakfast at ihop and...well some humans...

I pull up into the garage and i immediately hear what i dreaded.

"Uggggh" Elena groaned. "They are so loud!" Elena said.

Couldn't disagree there. From inside the house was coming groans and screaming.

"Are you sure you want to be here today? It doesn't sound like they are stopping soon..." I honestly don't mind hearing it, i mean its not pleasant but i just don't want Elena to be uncomfortable with Stefan being her EX and all...

"No.. its all good, I mean i have to get use to it with us living together.." She tried to pull of a smile for me but it turned into more of a pout.

"We could always get our own house you know..." I say but deep down i like this, I mean we are never bored and if Elena's being her stubborn self i could just go downstairs and pick on Blondie.

"No i like it here, I like all the memories and were vampires now you know... were going to live forever and i want as much company as possible she smiles, this time its more genuine.

We walk hand in hand into the boarding house when we open the front door we take in the scene. Clothes all over the living room floor. Underwear ripped, Dress torn...Then i take in the furniture...oh hell no

"Did they break the couch?" Elena gasped.

I walk over and pick up the knocked over couch, sure enough the wood beneath it is in half. Before i can kill him i look at the rest of the furniture. 2 end tables broken, couch pillows destroyed, the armchair seemed to have survived.

"So much for the 'epic love' huh?" Elena giggles.

I look at her trying to hold back my anger but this for some reason pisses me off. They give me and Elena shit for showing too much PDA and having sex on the roof or in the dining room but did we ever break the roof or table? No fucking way. But instead of lashing out i have to be more sneaky and diabolical.

I turn to Elena with a evil expression on my face.

Elena looks at me confused "What Damo.."

But i grab her hand and lead her out the back door and into the woods out of hearing range. After about 2 minutes of running we come to a stop.

"Damon your up to something..." Elena looked at me wary.

"look i know you will probably be against it but im going to prank Broody and Blondie's sex life" I say with a evil grin.

"But didn't you make a deal to stop the pranks?" Elena said trying to change my not way she is going to change my mind i mean don't get me wrong i love her to death but im just fed up and whats wrong with one last good prank to go out with a bang?

"How can you prank someones sex life?" Elena asks confused.

"Look, this is going to take some time and might seem far fetched but i need you help...what do you say can you help me with this kitten?" I smile using my way with my eyes and that nickname i gave her awhile back knowing it turns her on, no matter how much she says it doesn't.

She smiles obviously affected by my charm. "Okay but this is the LAST one im helping you with" She warns.

I smile catching her saying that its the last one shes helping me with not the last prank i can pull. "Okay look i want to do obvious pranks first like making the bed collapse while they are banging each others brains out and switching there sex toys or something, but that's just the icing on the cake because the real prank is going to take time" I say waiting for her reaction.

She takes it in for a few moments then looks up at me. "Okay...whats the real one? i cant possibly imagine something that can set Caroline off more than the time you switched her romance movies to porn.?"

I smiled thinking back to that. "I want to put a TAD bit of vervain into all her food to make her sick and weak maybe even throw up. And keep that up for awhile then plant hints around the house and in conversations that she might be pregnant and carrying the first demon spawn like from the weird Twilight movie!" I say with a mischievous grin. "Then of course we will tell her while shes freaking out...or maybe after" i ponder.

Elena's jaw is hanging down is surprise. "..That is the most evil and backstabbing prank ive ever heard!"

I grin.

* * *

**Elena POV **

"Do we have everything set up?" i pace the parlor panicking. This is a bad idea why on earth did i agree to this? by the end of the night im going to either get staked or my idiot vampire boyfriend is going to get stake. We decided to go put vervain in her food and blood first mainly because Damon was impatient and wanted to see her pissed off reaction. Its been 2 weeks since they ruined the furniture and they apologized over and over and we put on a straight face and said we didn't mind and that there were no worries. The past 2 weeks were basically the most relaxing 2 weeks ive ever had since these two vampire brothers came into town. Now that i know what its like to live peacefully im fully regretting this knowing its going to blow up in our faces.

Damon walks over to be and rubs my arm soothingly. "Babe" He smirked. "I got this, im going to do this once make the bitch pay and then we can go upstairs and take where we left off this morning"

I smile and lean up on my toes to kiss him i linger there cause as soon as his lips touch mine all my worry and nervousness is gone. Then after a few lingering kisses things start heating up and he slams me into the wall near the fireplace and i wrap my leg around his hip, praying he doesn't leave and hold him to me with all my vampire strength. He presses himself against me more and i quickly feel his erection, and in that instant my whole body is on fire and right before i was going to rip off his shirt we hear Stefan's car pulling into the driveway from their date.

I look up at Damon and i can see we are both trying to figure out if we go along with this prank are fuck each other upstairs. Before i could decide or loose my self control Damon pulls away straightens out his shirt and his hair and grabs my hand and pulls me to the couch to sit down on his lap so it looks like we were just sitting there talking and hanging out rather than ruining their perfect night.

Stefan and Caroline walk through the door carrying a bag of leftovers and spot us. "Oh hey you guys" Stefan smiles genuinely and i quickly feel my guilt rising up making me want to stand up and tell him whats going on. But Damon squeezes my hand and looks at me like he knows what i was thinking and shakes his head.

Damon's head turns to Stefan and Caroline who are hanging up there coats. "Oh hey you two how did the oh so perfect date night go?"

Stefan ignores Damon's subtle jab. "Good...Well until Caroline started throwing up and we had to leave early and bring our dinner home." Stefan said looking down. For a second i wonder if they are already jumping to pregnancy or if he is just worried. Caroline has been sick like this for a week now.

I straighten up, I can tell its my turn to go along with the prank. "That's weird Caroline...vampires don't get sick...what do you think it could be?" I ask innocently.

Caroline jumps up as if shes been shocked "Oh um...im sure it nothing" She tries to downplay. And from the moment on i knew that they thought she was pregnant.

Our plan is working.

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Me and Stefan enter our room close the door i turn around to look at him.

A smile slowly rising on both of our faces until were grinning.

Stefan walks over to me leans down to my ear. "We fooled them, they believe the whole damn thing" He whispered.

I try to restrain my giggle but a little one comes out. Ha, Damon thinks he can fool me? please... I knew the first time i threw up that it was him. I never for one second trusted that he was done with pranks lets alone him being calm and collected about us tearing up the furniture that one day. I knew something was up and as soon as i threw up then found out i threw up after eating, i knew he most likely laced it with vervain. Though he was smart about it i have to give him that, he put enough in my blood and food to where i cant smell it but overtime it weakens me and makes me sick. Of course if he was going to play diabolical so was i. So i played along pretending to throw up and act nervous like i did downstairs so they think that i thought i was pregnant. Damon Salvatore your going to get on last evil prank.

"Oh yes we did honey" I purr seductively

"Watch out for the bed they most likely took a few screws out or something" He whispers.

"Oh i know, Damon can think he's smart but hes not that intelligent if thinks he can mess with Miss Mystic Falls"

This weekend was going to be _fun_

* * *

**I know this is short but my computer kept overheating and i kept loosing the story and ugh im REALLY sick but im still updating. next chapter might be a few day but it will be longer and better i promise you xoxo**

**review and stuff if you wanna (:**


	3. Alcohol

Thanks for all the views and stuff. Every single one means alot to me.

im not a writer and trying to fix my flaws with each chapter. like make it longer and more detailed. trying my best.

hope you enjoy! xoxo

* * *

**Elena POV**

Im pacing around Damon's room. Caroline and Stefan have been in their room all night talking about god knows what. Damon was all cocky when it came to this prank but i had a real bad feeling. Caroline might lets things go but she NEVER forgets and in the kitchen that one morning when they both promised no more pranks i knew one day maybe not the next 10 years but someday she would do something to him again. I don't even want to think what she would do if she knew...

"Babe your such a worry wart. Calm down" Damon gestures to the bed "Come lay down with me" He smirks playfully.

I look over at him about to retort. But he is laying in bed, naked under the covers. Suddenly i find myself forgetting what i was even worried about. I walk over to him besides the bed. He grabs my hand and kisses it.

Why did i choose Stefan again? This man in front of me is everything. I find myself not even caring how much deep shit he gets into with Caroline and this prank, as long as he is here and mine im the happiest vampire in the world. I scoot next to him on the bed and he moves over a bit so theirs more room for me. He wraps his arms around my back and i rest my head on his shoulder.

"Now what were you worried about again?" Damon asks knowing how affected i am by his presence. Cocky as ever.

Im about to reply when i hear a loud crash downstairs Damon and i look at each other and we just know that this has to do with the prank. Without even getting dressed he runs out of the room at full vampire speed with me behind him to the parlor where the sounds came from. When we get there my jaw drops and im instantly worried how Damon will react. I look over at him and he is fuming. Shaking from head to toe veins slowly appearing on his face.

"Damon...calm down its okay.." I say but my voice is so shaky that it has no affect.

He turns to me. "okay?...Im sorry but are you fucking kidding me right now" Damon said exasperated.

He gestures to the parlor that's filled with close to 100 broken Alcohol casings. Caroline definitely knew this would hit a nerve. Damon doesn't have many hobby's but one of them his drinking and collecting different kinds of Alcohol over the past 145 years. And now every single one was shattered and spilled over the parlor. Looks like we have to buy new rugs...again.

"I have to admit that was below that belt, but this isn't going to stop unless one of you stop and Caroline is too stubborn to back down so maybe you should try and be the be-" I try to say but he cuts me off.

"DON'T FUCKING SAY BETTER PERSON ELENA THIS IS NOT TIME FOR YOUR ELENA PITY ADVICE TALK. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT ALREADY STOP TRYING TO MAKE A BETTER PERSON ALL THE FREAKING TIME LEAVE IT ALONE AND LET ME DO WHAT I WANT!" He screams.

I can tell he isn't thinking properly otherwise he would NEVER yell at me but it still pisses me off and i snap. "You know what Damon? Im trying to fucking help you! You know your girlfriend over here? yeah shes trying to prevent a bigger fucking fight and try to live a quiet life but you two are being to goddamn childish all the time so you can wallow in your bourbon by yourself!" I yell and run for the door before he can say anything and slam it in his face.

We have fights like this id say about once a week. Its just basic nature of our relationship since day 1. We piss each other off say things we don't mean then have hot makeup sex. Though before we were dating we didn't really get the last part so there was alot of angst.

I slam into my SUV. Obviously we both need to calm down. But before i pull out of the driveway i see Damon pull open the front door and see it register on his face that im about to leave and he waves his arms to get my attention and comes running towards my car. I lock the doors before he gets here. He tries to open my door but find its lock then starts banging on the windows.

"Elena! babe im sorry! please lets talk abo-" He tries to say but im in reverse and start backing out of the driveway. He gives up and lets me drive out with a worried look on his face. I almost feel bad. But i always do, he makes those cute faces after these fights and i give in. Well not this time. This time im teaching him a lesson.

I drive and drive not really having a destination just want to clear my mind. I mean it wasn't a bad fight as fights go but i just needed time to calm down and collect myself. Soon enough its been 4 hours and im still driving i realize i need to get gas and look at the next sign that reads 'welcome to Georgia'.

Shit.

* * *

**Damon POV**

My first instinct after Elena left 4 hours ago was to drink. That only brought more attention to my diminished fucking Alcohol supply.

That bitch.

I use to get that mad all the time but since dating Elena my tantrums have been to a minimum but i exploded. It was like a ticking time bomb over every thing Blondie has don't to piss me off or things that have aggravated me that past few months just came out like word vomit. I cant even explain how bad i feel for what i did and said to Elena. But still that doesn't change the fact that i collected those Alcohol bottles for a century and a half across the country some of them the last bottle of their kind, gone. In a snap.

I find myself sitting on the couch in the parlor with bags of new booze i had to buy around my feet. Im on my 3rd bottle of my bourbon. I know that if i wanted Elena to fully forgive me when she got back i should be sober but there's only so much a dead guy can handle and im at my limits with Blondie.

I hear the knob turn on the front door and become 75% sober in a heartbeat. The front door opens and Stefan and Caroline walk in like they did nothing wrong. I vamp off the couch an inch away from them. I stare straight into Blondie's eyes and i can feel my eyes pulsing with anger.

"So what pranks do you and Elena have waiting for us? hmm?" Caroline asked.

That snaps something in my considering Elena left. And i lunge towards Caroline but Stefan stops before im a millimeter from her face and throws me across the parlor into the glass of my shattered bottles. I try to get up but Stefan vamps toward me and crouches down beside me with a hand on my chest to keep me from getting up.

"Don't you dare hurt her! I know that was a cruel prank but so was yours! Stefan yelled. "No need to fucking hurt someone Damon!"

I throw Stefan off of me and stand up quickly. "Elena and i got into a fight and she left! That would have never fucking happened and you didn't pulled off your stupid satanist prank!" I yell.

Stefan breathes a deep sigh and his body relaxes. "Damon...you know me and Caroline cant have kids. It can never happen so even thinking of that prank brings up feelings we don't really wanna face yet, so yeah im sorry we did this but you have to learn when to draw the line Damon." Stefan says.

That's when Caroline walks from the front entry way towards us in the parlor and stops next to me "Im sorry for making you and Elena fight that was never my intention I just wanted to get back at you SO bad i was in full crazy prank mood and im sorry" Caroline says sincerely.

I look up and want to say something nice but im still pissed my girl isn't here. "Yeah well sorry doesn't bring Elena back" I say and turn my back to the fireplace.

"Oh come on Damon are you seriously that worried you two will stay mad for long?" Stefan asks. "Ive heard your guys's silly arguments and also heard you two making up those silly arguments Damon, There is nothing too worry about" Stefan said jokingly.

I get Stefan's point. Me and Elena always make-up. But when it comes to Elena i become very insecure and doubtful and always think the worst. So when she left for all i know that could have been the last time i saw her. What if this was one too many fights? What is shes tired of the fighting and wants out? These are the thoughts the plague me daily.

"Shes never been gone this long before" I whisper. Turning around looking at the grandfather clock on the wall. Its been 4 and a half hours. Usually shes back within 30 minutes.

"Call her" Caroline advises.

"I've tried it goes straight to voice mail.." I say.

Caroline throws her arms up in the hair exasperated. "Ugh its not that small of a town where could she be!"

* * *

**Elena POV**

I pull into a bed and breakfast might as well stay for the night. After i realized i was short on gas i tried to find the nearest gas station but the closest one was an hour away. So here i am 5 and a half hours from Mystic Falls. Not too far from the bar Damon took me to so long ago. I sigh thinking of Damon and how worried he is. He's probably past calm and onto worried boyfriend by now. I instantly feel bad and give in. Wow that's a record. Five hours and not giving in!

I Reach into my purse to grab my phone and turn it on. I turned it off right after i left the boarding house knowing it would be alot harder to not give in if my phone was ringing all the time.

_15 missed calls._

Oh no..

_20 unread text messages._

I don't even read them i just dial his number. He answers on the first ring.

_"Elena? babe im so so sorry. Where are you?"_

"I forgive you. And im sorry for what i said too" I say.

I can hear him breath a sigh of relief. Though i don't know why, he should have know i would have forgiven him.

_"Where are you? Are you going to be home soon? ...I miss you"_

And here is the hard part.

"Yeah about that..." I say Hesitantly.

* * *

**Thanks so so much for reading. i feel so confident with this chapter out of all of them. I love how this headed.**

**I was going to go for a BIG prank war but then i thought... nah lets have some cute couple moments (:**

**let me know what kinda scenes you want from each couple.**

**i updated fast than i though cause i was bored ha. long this time too.**

**proud of myself ha.**

**please review and fave and let me know how it went!**


	4. Georgia

**Sorry for the longER update wait, been sick and not feeling so inspired. But dont worry i will ALWAYS update eventually.**

**Not a big smut writter, lets see how far i get lol. Reading it is fine, writting it is...awkward**

**but here is the story!**

* * *

**DAMON POV**

"_Yeah about that..." Elena said._

Every bad thought that could or can happened ran through my head. Shes in another country. Slept with another man. Doesn't want me to come. The possibilities are endless.

I finally choke up a reply. "What is it Elena..."

She takes a deep breath and i prepare for the worst.

"I might have lost track of time and kept driving and...might have ended up in Georgia..." She trails off nervous for my reaction.

I almost want to laugh cause its nothing compared to what i was thinking but then i feel some anger for how far away she was. I take a deep breath trying not to loose my already diminished control.

"Do you want me to come get you or are you making the trip back?" I ask as calmly as i can manage.

She seems a little relieved at my calm reaction. "...You can come get me if you'd like.." She trails off seductively and i wonder why she is being so mysterious when she answers "I'm at the bed and breakfast near Bree's bar if you would like to join..your choice" And i can hear the smile in her voice. Shes manipulating me.

My what i like to call 'Elena self control' snapped like a twig. "Ill be there soon" I end the call before i can get myself any deeper.

I turn around to Stefan and Caroline who are still in the parlor. "Well she is in Georgia im going to go get her..."

Caroline stands up "We heard! Were vampires hellloooo? GO GET YOUR WOMAN DAMON SALVATORE!" she yells, a big grin on her face.

My face lights up at her support, And for 0.1 seconds i forget about all the annoying things shes done and kiss her on the check quickly before running for the stairs to pack.

I pack one pair of clothes for me and Elena since packing wasn't her priority at the time. I smiled at my epiphany and go towards me and Elena's underwear drawer and grab her sexy red laced bra and underwear set. She will probably smack me for bringing this but its well worth it.

_2 hours into the ride to Georgia._

I'm driving as fast as i can to my girl. Going at 95 mph, Already had to compel 2 cops into not giving me a speeding ticket. I'm on one mission and one mission alone. To make up with Elena and apologize for being an ass..again. I feel like i apologize for being an ass 3 times a week but she hasn't left yet so maybe she secretly likes it...

I'm lost in thought when i hear my call phone ring. "Yeah" I answer not looking at the caller ID.

_"Damon?" Elena says. "When will you be here...i'm waiting.."_

I look at the clock. I left only 2 hours ago. "In a few more hours. Babe relax ill be there soon. I'd be there sooner if someone didn't drive so damn far" I say joking. A little.

_"Ugh your never going to let that go are you" She asks._

"Nope" I smirk.

_"I only did it cause i always give into you, I wanted to be a strong independent woman who can hold her own you know? And i still only lasted like 5 hours..." She says disappointed._

"I think it has to do with being good looking. You cant resist." I say knowing she will retort.

_"You do have a point" She says matter of factly._

Hpmh... Different reaction than i thought. She must feel really bad if shes agreeing with me.

"Well ill be there soon Hun, Can talk and drive you wouldn't want me to die would you?" I say innocently.

_She huffs. "Please you have been bled dry, thrown, kicked, chained, tortured and did i mention you died once? Yeah i think you will be fine" She laughs._

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Me and Stefan just got done cleaning up the mess we made. I did feel bad i mean we both went too far in the pranks but i think we both know that now. At least i hope so. I didn't use to be a fan of Damon and Elena but after living here for a few month's i saw the other side. The Elena Damon side. She made him Dorky, and cute and completely love struck. That's what kinda started the pranks was me making fun of him being romantic and not that bad-ass everyone else makes him out to be.

Stefan walks toward me in the parlor till we are nose to nose. "...So Damon and Elena are gone" He trails off. "I can think of a few things we can do" he look up at me under those long lashes, And honestly how the hell could someone say no to that? I crush my lips to his and before i know it we are in his room walking toward the bed. Clothes falling as we walk still not breaking the kiss.

He throws me on the bed and look down at me, hovering over me. " I love you so much Caroline..." He sounds like he wants to say more but i grab him in a kiss so he can show me.

_3 hours later._

It was so freaking nice having hot vampire sex in a empty house so we don't have to worry about screaming and Damon and Elena laughing at us across the house or yelling advice at us through the walls.

I'm starting to get dressed and just got my bra and underwear on when Stefan walks out of his closet towards me with a VERY nervous expression on his face. I instantly know somethings wrong.

I start to stand up from the bed but he pushes me down and shakes his head.

"Stefan what is wrong?!" I ask, not having too much patience.

"I..." He stops clearly too nervous to talk.

"Spit it out! The suspense is killing me!" I nearly shout.

He Kneels down on one knee his face to the ground.

I gasp instantly knowing what this is. I've watched enough Nicolas sparks movies to knows what happens next.

"Caroline" He chokes out. "I love you so much words cannot say so i'm just going to cut to the chase...Will you marry me?" He asks finally looking up at me.

I open my mouth to answer.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I finally arrive at the bed and breakfast and see Elena's car parked in spot #14 and breath a sigh of relief.

I get out of my camero, Grab the bag of clothes from the trunk and make my way over. I suddenly get nervous knowing she is on the other side of the door and the we haven't seen each other since the fight. Anything could happen.

I take a deep breath and knock 3 times. I hear her walk to the door and then open it. When the door is all the way open she has the worlds biggest grin on her face and gestures me in. Shes wearing short PJ shorts and a pink camisole, So beautiful.

I walk down the hallway to the bedroom/living room and sit on the bed and go through the bag till i find what im looking for.

"I brought a present for us for our hot makeup sex" I grin.

Usually she would protest and say something like 'ugh Damon is that all you ever think about?' or here is a good one 'shouldn't we talk first?' but i take the risk and she what she says.

She grabs them and then look up at me. "Its like you read my mind Mr Salvatore" She purrs. Before i can throw her on the bed and claim her she rushes to the bathroom to change. I take a deep breath to settle myself. Man than woman has such an affect on me still hasn't changed from a year and half ago when we met.

I take another risk to surprise her and undress and pose on the bed. I imagine from a woman's view i look along the lines of a Male Playboy model. I smile.

She comes out and see me and jumps back a little before getting in the same mood i am in. She poses in the bathroom doorway with her hand rest up on the door frame.

She walks towards me and crawls onto the bed and straddles me, i instantly go rock hard. I take another deep breath to calm myself. She leans down and presses kisses along my neck and chest. If it were my choice we would already be fucking but i let her go soft and sensual cause after what i said to her, this girl can do whatever the hell she wants. And hey i'm not complaining.

She straightens out her legs so they are by my head and lifts her butt up to take off her underwear, still on top of me. when she has them off she leans down for a passionate kiss. It deepens and i roll on top taking charge. She doesn't mind. I look deeply into her eyes seeing the woman i love and enter her with so much love that i never though possible. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes indulging in the passion. We are one.

I thrust in and out slowly for her. She groans and so quickly we are both reaching climax and and i fall on top of her at the end unable to hold my own.

"Round 2?" she asks, her voice filled with energy.

"Anytime babe." I answer thrusting into her again.

* * *

**Elena POV**

At first we planned to be in Georgia for the night only but, Hey. Who could pass up a opportunity to get out of that drama filled boarding house. Besides i'm sure Caroline and Stefan are enjoying the time alone as much as we are.

We have been here for 2 days now and going home in a few hours. But taking in every minute while we could. We drove all the way down Georgia after that amazing first night he came to the beaches and spent our time here. I have never felt more like a couple in my life than i do now. We got ice cream, sunbathed, swam, visited tourist parts. I mean im not into the whole couple thing neither is Damon but it was a nice temporal change away from the supernatural drama and couple fights at home. I sigh knowing we have to leave soon.

Damon comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around me. I'm staring into the ocean and taking in its beauty.

"Everything is packed up and i checked us out of our hotel...Ready when you are" He said.

I turn around and making a pouting face. "I don't want to leave, its so relaxing here and no drama" I say.

"I agree but its not this place that makes it no drama its because we had awesome makeup sex and we are still on the honeymoon phase of that, im sure in about" He pretends to check his invisible watch. "2 days you will get mad at me again and we will start all over again" He smiles and kisses me.

I smile back still kissing him. He is right. We do this ALL the time. He gets mad at me or i get mad at him, He leaves i chase him, or i leave and he chases me. I mean its a never ending circle but i literally don't even mind, Its healthy to fight especially for me and Damon its just apart of us.

He breaks the kiss and leads me the way to his car. Our perfect weekend coming to a end.

* * *

**Elena POV**

We just arrive back at the boarding house from a LONG trip from Georgia. I get out of the car and stretch.

"Ill have your car picked up babe don't worry about it" He says on the other side of the car. I'm about to protest knowing he is going to compel someone to do it but let it go. That is his way of being romantic.

"I have the bags" He says and we walk to the front door and open it.

We are just inside and he is setting the bags down and turning around to shut the door when Caroline comes around the corner and hug attacks me. I'm shocked so i'm just standing there awkwardly.

"Uhhm hey Caroline.." I say not sure whats going on.

She pulls back to look at me "I'M GETTING MARRIED" She squeals holding up her left hand to show the big rock on her finger.

I open my mouth to congratulate her but nothing comes out.

* * *

**I was going to write more of there stay at Georgia but i felt like this was the right path, hope i made the right choice!**

**didnt expect to write another chapter until a few more days but i was bored. i hope it was long and good enough and that you guys enjoyed it.**

**Review your thoughts xoxo.**

**BTW THANKYOU TO ALL THE VIEWS AND REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER XOXO**

**PSPSPS:: PLEASE READ THIS, I KNOW MY STORIES HAVE BEEN SHORT AND THATS BECAUSE I PREFER UPDATING MORE WITH SHORT STORIES RATHER THAN LONGER WAITS WITH MORE WORDS. XOXO SORRY FOR ALL THE TYPOS MY HANDS HURT LIKE HELL**


	5. Holding out

**Ugh been busy and sick and been going over the plot for a few days to make sure where i want this story to go, but here it issss!**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I stand there shocked not sure what to say or how to react.

"uhm..." I try to grasp what i want to say knowing everyone is waiting. "Wow.. congrats Caroline! I wasn't expecting this!" I finally say.

She beams at me. " I know! me either, I mean i actually thought you guys would be first knowing how protective Damon is but wow!" She squeals.

I look over Caroline's shoulder to see Stefan slowly making his way from the fireplace watching the scene. His expression on his face says that he was worried how i would react.

Damon walks over and pats his brother on the back. "Im happy for you brother" He pulls a small smile.

"Ugh i'm just so excited I've been planning my wedding since i was like 3!" Caroline says.

"Haha trust me Caroline, I KNOW . You forced me to pick out my bridesmaids dress for your wedding." I joke.

"Well i gotta go and plan some stuff!" She says excitingly and grabs Stefan's and leads him out the door with her. "I'll see you guys tonight! Don't wait up!" She calls back after us and closes the door.

I shift awkwardly on my feet before grabbing the bags Damon put down when we came in the front door and making my way up to our room.

"Hey Hey i got those" He grabs them from me and i smile. We walk up to our room and he starts unpacking stuff while i'm lost in thought on the edge of our bed.

Suddenly he is in front of me leaning down trying to comfort me. "Hey whats wrong? Is this about Caroline and Stefan's engagement " He says like he just thought of it but i know he knew for a while that it bothered me.

I huff. "Its not that im not happy for them i am! Its just..." I try to think how to say it.

"Your just shocked that he proposed to her 5 months into their relationship when you two were dating for a year and he never popped the question?" He says like its obvious.

I smile a little. "You know me so well..."

He chuckles. "I have to babe, to keep up with your stubbornness" He jokes.

I sigh. "I don't want you to feel pressured though Damon" I start to say. "I'm glad they are getting married but we are immortal and married as we could be i don't want you to feel like you have to propose to me to make me happy or to compete or something..." I rant.

He scoffs. "Please Elena... I want to get married to you so bad, and that's saying alot from me and i don't believe in the whole thing. But i agree, We are immortal why get married like teenagers when we have forever?" He says.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Im glad we are on the same page cause i didn't want to hurt your feelings thinking i don't want to be married to you cause trust me Damon i want any and every proof to claim you as mine but just not right now"

He smiles. "It's a deal, not right now" He starts to stand up. "Besides i think we need to learn to not want to kill each other over every fight and stay stupid things" He jokes.

"Ha, you have a point but we wouldn't get in fights if you weren't a idiot" I say sarcastically. I stand up and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hey we wouldn't get in fights if you weren't so damn stubborn, I swear you are the most stubborn woman i have met"

"Yeah i admit to that but it does have its advantages" I purr and stroke his face.

"Hmm what is that" He almost groans.

I lean in and whisper in his ear. "It gets me what i want"

And with that we race at vampire speed to the bed the afternoon long forgotten.

* * *

_2 months later (2 weeks before Caroline's wedding)_

**Damon** **POV**

Over the past few months me and Elena have grown into our relationship. We have learned to not jump each others bones every second and to control our fights. I think we have progressed. I'm laying here reading a book while Elena is making Caroline and Stefan's wedding gift what looks to appear to be a charm bracelet. Too much work, I just bought them both some gold and called it good.

I look over again and Elena's forehead is wrinkled in frustration. I sigh. "Elena just call it good, don't stress yourself out" I say returning to my book.

"No" She huffs while attaching another charm that wont latch on. "It has to be perfect" As she finally gets the charm on.

She is so stubborn i told her we can just buy them something and move on but she thinks it has to have sentimental value so she got charms that had love quotes on them since the two are basically walking talking Romeo's and Juliet's. She even bought this weird ray gun to engrave the quotes herself which took about 2 weeks throwing almost 200 charms away cause she kept messing up.

I sigh getting up to heat up a blood bag. "Babe im heating up a blood bag, Want one?" I ask.

Without looking up she answers. "Uhm. Uh yeah yeah thanks" Still attaching the charms.

I walk out of the room and down the stairs toward the basement. I had to get out of there she was stressing me out just watching her. I go to the basement and grab 2 blood bags and make my way towards the kitchen.

I hear talking in the kitchen and groan. Great get to run into soon to be bride and groom. They have been so crazy the past few weeks setting up the wedding i need to call bridzillas cause its really making me and Elena reconsider marriage.

I go straight to the microwave and try to ignore and block them out.

"Damon did you hear me!"

"Hmm" I say.

"Ugh god your so irritating how the hell does Elena even stand you ugh! Anyways the Stylist is coming over tomorrow afternoon to fit the guys for their tux's and i don't need you to be in bed with Elena all day!"

I ignore that cause the the main reason we stay in bed all day is to avoid all of this. Well... part of the reason anyway.

"Yeah yeah i got that" I sigh.

"You better cause last time i asked you to go shopping with the guy's for your tux you were 2 hours late!"

I try not to smile to that cause Elena wanted to go shopping for a dress that day as much as i wanted to go shopping for a tux so we just well...Basically has sex until we felt calm enough to deal with this.

"I'm just so glad i'm not getting married soon" I say honestly.

She walks over next to me while i'm still faced to the microwave and hits me on my back. Not causing too much pain but its just annoying.

"Stefan control your woman" He say as i get our blood ready in mugs.

"Then stop with the wedding jokes! Not just you but Elena too haven't been taking this wedding seriously for us" Stefan replies.

"Cause its making us want to blow our brains out. Its so much stress and we aren't even the ones getting married!" I try not to yell.

"Your just jealous that its us and not you two!" Caroline retorts.

"Please me and Elena talked the another night about not getting married anytime soon". And im not lying. About 2 nights ago we talked alot about not getting married for 10 or even 20 years to avoid this stress and when things got bored we could get married. I mean were immortal no need to rush into this stuff the first 20 years of your life.

"Why would you say that dont you want to marry her?" Stefan asks seriously.

I sigh he just doesn't get it nor does Caroline. They are too lovey dovey to understand the fact that we don't need to do it here and now to be happy or at all for that matter. I mean its basically a piece of paper telling we own each other, Kind of fucked up if you ask me.

I grab our mugs and try to escape them but Stefan stops be before i can leave.

"Damon..." He says seriously. "I know you might be scared she will say no but Elena loves you and im sure she would be thrilled if you pop the question"

"Stefan there is no worries be and Elena are 100% communication. 2 months ago i practically proposed but we just feel..." I try to say as serious as possible so Stefan doesn't bring this up again. "That we don't need to do it anytime soon. We are happy and content like this i'd be surprised if we got married this decade. We are just soaking things in before we do the last thing that ties us to each other forever"

That last part was for his benefit. We are kinda already tied to each other for us being a vampires and all.

Stefan's body relaxes. Ha it looks like i said the right words for him to let it go.

"Okay Damon... But the second you want to ask her or feel nervous or anything you can just uh" He struggles to say that last few words cause me and Stefan have always have problems showing our feelings. Not to our woman just to each other. "Uhm come to me whenever you need me" He pulls of a strained smile.

I grin back just as strained. "Thanks...brother." And with that i head upstairs before things can get even more sentimental. As i walk into our room i see Elena asleep with her charm stuff still on the bed. I sigh and put down our mugs and clean up her charm stuff and put it in the dresser. I lift her up a little and put the blankets over her. I look down at her. She is so peaceful when she is asleep. I smile and kiss her forehead and grab my mug and go downstairs so i don't wake her.

I go downstairs to get a drink and see Caroline straddling Stefan on the couch in a deep make out session. 'Whoa..." i try to avert my eyes and sit on the couch opposite of them. Caroline turns her head towards me still on top of him.

"Don't make me bring up you and Elena...again!" I sigh. That's all she is on us is our PDA and our sex life.

"Come up with a better comeback Caroline im starting to get use to this one...Booorrinnng" I pretend to yawn.

"Ugh" Caroline Climbs off Stefan and sits with her arms crossed like a 5 year old. "You totally ruined the moment"

"Yeah cause these moments" I point my hand at her. "Can go up to your room" I say taking a gulp the blood in my mug.

Stefan glares at me obviously pissed i ruined his dry humping session with Blondie. "Suck it up Stefan I perfectly remember you walking into our room th-" I try to say.

"No no no no please don't bring that up i'm scarred for life" He half jokes.

"I hope you learned after that to knock" I grin.

"Pfft i learned that from just hearing you guys!" Caroline jokes. "Like are you guys ever NOT having sex up there"

"Rarely" I reply honestly.

"Caroline is saving us for marriage" Stefan tries to tell me but i can see on his face he is not happy about it.

"Please don't even tell me those moans i heard from your room when you guys first started dating wasn't sex?" I scold.

"Well yeah we have had sex" Caroline states that obvious. "But that he means is no more till marriage" She explains.

I stand up. "Yeah i'm done talking about your guy's messed up sex life" I turn to leave but then turn to Stefan. "By the way Stefan i'm sorry you have to deal with this wedding shit and not get to have sex" I say as genuinely as possible trying not to laugh.

Stefan just glares at me.

* * *

_The next day_

**Elena POV**

I wake up and realize i must have fallen asleep in my attempt to make those damn charm bracelets. Damon was right i was stubborn. I sit up and look over at Damon, He looks like he didn't come to bed long ago and smells like bourbon. Normal day. I get up and look at the clock 9:30. I walk downstairs to Caroline getting ready to leave.

"Ooooh Elena!" Caroline walks over to me in the parlor. "I'm Leaving to talk to the chef more about our cake wanna come? Please Stefan is still asleep and we need get to hang out alone cause your always with Damon!" She pleads.

I sigh. "Yeah yeah i'll go. Just hang on i need to change." I reply and head upstairs. When i get up there i go to the closet to pick out some clothes.

"Elena..." I hear Damon say discordantly.

I peek out of the closet at him and smile "Caroline invited me to go set up more stuff with her for the wedding and since i have the honors of being her bridesmaid i cant turn her down" I say.

He pouts. "No morning sex."

I smile. "No morning sex. But hey i heard Caroline is holding out on Stefan till their wedding night...Wanna do the same?" I ask

His eyes widen. "Hell no that is NOT gonna happen don't even joke about that"

I laugh. "I can agree with you there. I don't think we would last a week."

Damon scoffs. "Please...We couldn't last a day."

_2 hours later._

Me and Caroline finished talking to the Chef about her cake and how she wanted Rose petals on her cake and not flowers. I made a pledge to myself that IF i ever get married its going to be just me and Damon on a Caribbean island in a bikini. I'm sure Damon wouldn't mind. We are now walking the streets shopping at random shops.

"I wonder how the guys are doing getting fitted" Caroline worries.

I sigh. "Probably drinking and complaining"

"I just hope Tyler doesn't get to uncomfortable at our wedding seeing as me and him dated for a while..." Caroline trails off.

I scoff. "Please if me and Stefan can live under the same roof with our new boyfriends and girlfriends i think Tyler will be fine going to your wedding for a few hours" I joke.

Caroline stops and looks at me with a serious expression on her face. "Elena...We never really talked about it...Are you uncomfortable living in the same house as Stefan?" Caroline asks.

"At first it was REALLY weird but now i actually cant ever imagine dating him he seems too...brotherly too me. But yeah i'm fine now though." I say

"I mean...If it helps me and Stefan can move into our own place after we get married.." Caroline says.

"Only if you want to Caroline i mean i'm fine. It is actually kinda entertaining at time with you guys here and more people for Damon to pick on besides me" I joke.

Caroline smiles. "It is isn't it? I don't think 2 years ago i could imagine you being with Damon and me being with Stefan and living in the SAME house its just so weird to think about!" She exclaims.

I laugh then turn to Caroline more serious. "Care...I know it may not seem like it but...Im really glad you and Stefan are getting married and that you both found your other halves" I say genuinely

Caroline tears up a little and hugs me. "Thanks Elena...I know your happy for me. Thanks Elena for helping me with this crazy wedding planning and putting up with crazy Caroline"

I laugh and pull out of the hug. "Not a problem."

We continue walking and to start conversation I say. "Hey Care you told me a few weeks back you and Stefan are holding back till your wedding night...How is that going" I ask. Damon's words earlier this morning coming into my mind.

"UGH ohmygod its the hardest thing EVER" She says frustrated. "We use to be ALMOST as bad as you and Damon and now we are having nothing. I mean we make out and kiss but no touching or anything and i feel like im going to implode!" She almost screams.

I laugh. "And Stefan is fine going along with it" I ask

"Please he is trying to seduce me every night making it even HARDER. Eventually he gave up knowing i was serious but now i walk in sometimes and find him... you know"

"oh..." I say

"Yeah..."

"I think im going to hold out on Damon i mean our relationship is so physical i wanna see how long we can go without sex and just do the talking part." I say.

Caroline stops walking and turns towards me with a huge smile on her face. " .God. He is going to FREAK!" She claps her hands happy at his soon to be discomfort.

I laugh. "It will be funny telling him but i just wanna see our relationship without that part"

"Yeah its not easy but it either brings you closer or so sexually frustrated you want to kill each other..."

I sigh. "For some reason i feel like its going to be the second one." I say

Caroline laughs. "Me too" She says.

* * *

**Longer wait but my hands hurted after writing the last chapter but i cant wait to write damon freaking out to this news haha its gonna be fun.**

**hope you enjoyed it leave me reviews to what you thought! xoxo**

**follow me at thetwincores on tumblr**


	6. You cant be serious

**Im like really bored and waiting for doctor who to be on so i might as well write this chapter! I honestly don't care if this story gets reviews or followers i mean i love writing this light fluffy stuff cause the deaths and supernatural drama brings you down. So i hope you guys enjoy this story don't know how many chapters but its not ending soon. even if this story ends ill probably write more delena stories haha.**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I walk through the front door, Caroline trailing behind me after our little girls day. We've been gone for about 4 hours. I walk through the house to find the boys and finally find them i the Library/Lounge all looking very sad and drunk at the same time.

"Ugh really you guys! You have to drink just to get fitted this is ridiculous!" Caroline shouts.

I spot Damon in the far left corner looking actually the most sober out of all of them. He spots me and winks.

This holding out is going to be harder than i thought.

Caroline then turns to Stefan who is in the middle of the room on top of the coffee table with 2 Stylist around him. "And you!" She points her finger at him. "You drank too!" Smelling the booze on him.

"What are you going to do Barbie threaten no sex.? The least he can do is drink. Let him" He jokes.

I shift uncomfortably almost backing out of my plan.

"I wouldn't joke about that Salvatore!" Caroline blurts out.

I jump knowing she meant me doing the same. I look to Damon seeing if he caught on.

"What is that suppose to mean" Damon asks.

Caroline realizes her mistake and looks to me.

Damon notices the exchange and you can almost see him try to put the pieces together.

"Nothing nothing!" Caroline tries to say before he can figure out.

"Are you planning more pranks?" Damon asks suspiciously.

"No of course not i promised! Mind your own business" Caroline say trying to avoid the subject.

But Damon doesn't look like he is going to let it go. He leaves the stylists working on him and walks to Caroline.

"I'm not stupid Caroline" He scoffs. "If it weren't for you being a vampire you would be sweating bullets"

I step in so Caroline doesn't have to take the blame.

"Damon just leave it i'll talk to you about it later...Kay?" I say

He looks over to me with a confused expression. "Your involved with it aren't you"

Ugh! Why did my perfect boyfriend have to be so damn curious! I'm over the playful batter and just tell him.

"Ugh Damon she just meant that you have no room to talk about her holding out on Stefan cause i'm going to do the same to you!" I yell annoyed with him.

Tyler,Matt,Jeremy and Stefan who were also in the room and have been ignoring the conversation since and now looked uncomfortable.

He is silent for almost a minute. "Your telling me...That your are not going to have sex with me?" He asks almost looking like he is trying not to laugh.

I get mad at him for his reaction cause he should he mad not smiling. "Yes!" I retort.

He bursts out laughing. When he finally gets it under control he turns to me. "Babe...your joking right?" He asks.

I cross my arms with a scowl on my face. "Does it look like i'm joking?"

His smirk gets wiped off his face. "You cant tell me your being serious. You can barely go without sex for a day let alone for, Wait how long do you 'plan' on doing this again?" He asks.

I look around at the boys who are trying to look everywhere but us. "That's is the point Damon!" Not caring there are alot of other people in the room. "I want use to feel connected in other ways and see how long we can do that!"

"You didn't answer my question how long?" He asks serious.

"At least 2 weeks." I answer as calmly as i can.

He turns around angrily. And goes to the Bourbon on the buffet and downs a whole glass before turning to me. "We will talk about this later" He looks at me.

I throw my hands up in the air fed up with him and walk out of the room. Sometimes i want to strangle him.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Elena just stormed out of the Library with Caroline right behind cant be fucking serious. We can barely last a day and she want to wait 2 weeks? Hell no. I try to think back the longest we ever went without have sex while we started dating and the longest was about 2 days when Caroline and Elena went to New York to get dresses for the wedding and even then when she came back home we didn't leave the bedroom for a week.

Stefan breaks the silence by laughing.

I turn to shoot daggers at him.

Stefan holds his hands up in defense. "Im sorry but...its kinda funny" He laughs.

"Shut up Stefan!" I snap.

"It is kinda funny, i mean i don't even live here and i know how often you guys have sex. And not that long ago you were laughing at Stefan. Karma is a bitch huh?" Tyler jokes. Stefan walks over and high fives Tyler.

I shrug that off. I do not need sex jokes from a dog.

"You two are awfully quiet!" I snap at Matt and Jeremy

Jeremy and Matt both look up. I laugh at how they try to hide that they didn't just hear this whole conversation.

"I don't really want to talk about my sisters sex life so yeah i'm going to keep quiet" Jeremy says.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like talking about my EX girlfriends...So i'll do the same" Matt says and looks down awkwardly.

I feel my anger rising up. "Please Donovan" I scoff. "You guys dated for what? 2 months" I snap.

Matt glances around trying to see if he should reply or not.

"Actually it was uhm...Almost 7 months" He says now glancing at his feet.

I try to keep my anger under control. I could have sworn it was like 2 months maybe 5 max but damn. That's when curiosity builds inside of me.

"Please tell me you two never..." I trail off.

Matt's eyes widen as he takes in what i mean.

I could feel everyone in the room stiffen waiting to see what happens. Thanks god we compelled the stylist not to pay attention to what we say otherwise this would look like a One Tree Hill episode.

"Well" He starts to say glancing around the tension filled room. "Uhm...kinda...yeah.." He chokes out.

My control snaps.

As if they knew this would happen Stefan and Tyler both retrain my before i could even make a step.

I should have known they had sex being they were each others first boyfriend/girlfriend and being 16 with the teenage angst hormones. But i think i always putted that in the back of my head not wanting to address it and here it was right in front of me.

"Damon!" Stefan shouts. "Stop! You can let your control snap like this just cause your mad! What are you going to do punch me cause i slept with her too? Its the past Damon! .GO!" He says trying to calm me down while i thrash around.

I stopped moving and look at Stefan and punch him right in the face.

"Don' . .Up." I say looking at Stefan straight in the eye.

Moving into the boarding house we all knew our past might be a problem that's why me and Stefan made a secret promise to not bring up the fact that we both slept with each others girlfriend.

I walk out of the room to find Elena. I NEEDED to talk to her. First she calms me down even though she might be the reason i'm mad. Second we needed to speak more about this 'idea'. Personally i don't see a problem with making love to each other as much as possible and i think deep down she doesn't either but i think she feels pressured by Caroline and Stefan. Third, maybe i can talk her out of it.

I walk throughout the house to find her and find her on the bar stool in the kitchen with Blondie.

"Elena come upstairs so we can talk" I say bluntly. I turn around and start heading to our room knowing she is behind me.

I get to our room and close the door behind us.

I cross my arms defensively. "So what brought this on" I start.

She paces across the room and turns around to face me. "I don't know i was just thinking that we would try to just hang out and talk more like we use to before we dated."

"We do talk...during sex." I state.

She smiles. "I agree this is going to be hard but...It could be fun too?" she presses.

I scoff. "In what world would living in a house with a hot vampire that you could not have sex for 2 weeks be fun?" I joke.

She laughs. "Its like a challenge. Cause we both know this is going to be near impossible so it would make the challenge fun" She tries to tell herself.

"You know what Elena i'll give this a try for you but don't think for one second that i wont break down and try to have my way with you. Your going to need one strong will Hun" I smirk.

"Trust me the second i knew i was going to do this i knew i had to be the strong one. I mean in what world could i rely on YOU to NOT have sex with me? You practically tried to jump my bones while i was dating Stefan." She jokes.

"About Stefan, If he tells your i punched him which he probably will cause he is a martyr just know it was for a good cause" I say. I didn't want to tell her but we are always honest with each other so i have no choice.

She laughs. "Good to know"

"So..." I say not knowing what to do know cause usually we would be having sex right now.

"So.." She says her lips pressed together to keep from smiling.

"This is awkward. What do couples do in their room when they are not banging?" I ask.

She laughs. "I have no idea. I think watch movies or talk or something. But i'm sure at the end of the 2 weeks we wont even need sex that much that we will be use to not having it that much" She says.

"Or we could be filled with so much angst we don't leave the room for a month." I say.

"Yeah...I'm worried about that"

"Please" I scoff. "I'm looking forward to it" I do my sexy smirk.

She blushes and looks down before she looses her control. "What would you do if i said i would never have sex with you again" She looks up and jokes.

My heart stops just with the thought of that.

"Umm" I try to say. "I would probably seduce you somehow, take you to the city of love, Put porn on i don't know something!" I say the thought still scaring me.

She walks over and puts her arms around my neck and kisses me. I deepen the kiss seeing if i could bring it further. She pulls back and smirks.

"Not so fast Mr Salvatore! We aren't even on day one yet!"

I pull back to look at her. "What the fuck! No way! This counts as a day!"

"No, this is the plan day. The countdown starts tomorrow" She gives me a evil smirk.

"Then if today doesn't count lets have sex now before the countdown starts." I press.

"Nope" She smiles. "Its nice having this control over you. I'm better at controlling myself than i thought" She says proud of herself.

"You just wait Gilbert" I say letting her go and turning to the door. "You have no idea what is 'cumming' for you" I smirk.

Her eyes widen and i can see the fear on her face that she might loose control.

I nod to her and close the door.

Oh how this is going to be fun getting her revenge.

* * *

**Small update but like i said before i like updating more with shorter chapters. had so much fun writing this! cant wait for 4x19 this week i love sassy elena even if she is a bitch haha.**

**Review your thoughts xoxo.**


	7. Angst

**Wanted to update sooner but have been really busy which i usually am not. but i try to update twice a week and with each chapter i try to make it longer and better. thanks to all the views almost 3,000 haha thats alot to me.**

**Also follow me on tumblr my URL is (thetwincores) i blog alot of TVD, potter, doctor who.**

**hope you all enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

**Elena POV**

_2 days into the no sex plan._

It's 2am and i'm at the Mystic Grill. I don't usually turn to drinking or leave like this in the middle of the night but i'm honestly loosing it. I feel like a moron i mean its only been 2 days and i feel like i'm going to implode. I need help.

"Another one?" The bartender asks.

I just nod. Too absorbed into my thoughts to really function.

"So whats your deal? Boy trouble? Money issue? Friend drama?" He asks while making my drink.

"You could say boy drama" I say.

He hands me my glass. Just then my phone vibrates. I look down at the caller ID. _Damon._

I sigh. Just what i need to help my self control, hearing his gorgeous voice...

I answer. "Yeah?"

"You just leave in the middle of the night? What the hell." He says half angry, half sleepy.

"I needed some space. I'm this close to dropping this plan" I declare.

Just then a older guy comes up next to me, obviously trying to flirt while i'm on the phone.

"Hey beautiful" He smirks, Tho it is nowhere near Damon's.

I look at him disgusted.

"Who the hell is that?!" Damon yells on the other line.

"Sir i'm on the phone" I say coldly.

"How about i get you a drink? Huh gorgeous? You are so hot..." He trails off.

"That's it! I'm on my way over!" I hear him yell and before he hangs up i can hear him getting dressed.

I sigh and put my phone away. Knowing Damon he will be here in about...a minute or less.

I turn to the guy that's trying to flirt with me. "I'm sorry i'm not interested." I say.

He leans in closer his face a inch from mine. "I say you are"

Before i can react Damon shows up and throws him off stool he was on and onto the floor.

"Damon! I was dealing with it!" I say.

He looks at me anger filled in his face. "Were you going to wait before or after he kissed you? hmm?" He asks.

The guy that tried to flirt with me gets up and faces Damon. Both of them looking incredibly pissed.

I walk over to Damon to try to push him away from the situation. "Damon come on lets just go" I say.

I could tell Damon was having a inner battle on whether to leave or not but then starts walking towards the front door walking to fast for me too keep up.

"Damon!" I call out to him. But he ignores me.

He gets in his car before i can talk to him and takes off. I'm use to him being protective but i think the sex drive is making it 10x worse. I think whats going though is mind right now is along the lines 'if i cant have Elena no one can'.

I sigh and get into my car and head to the boarding house prepared for another fight. The past 2 days have been one of the worst 2 days in a long time. Between all 4 of us not getting any in the house the hormones and testosterone were on a high and us being vampires made it all that much worse. You could literally cut the tension in the house with a knife.

The sad thing is that me and Damon were 2 days into this 'holding out' thing but Caroline and Stefan were 2 and a half months.

I pull into the driveway and see Damon is already here. I get out of the car and head into the house. When i enter the parlor i see Caroline drinking on the couch and decide to join her before i talk to Damon. I grab a glass and fill it to the top with bourbon and plop next to her on the couch.

"Fight?" She asks with no emotion.

"Yep" I say.

"Me too" She reply's.

I sigh and till my head back and close my eyes. "Maybe we should just give in" I mumble.

I feel her shift quickly and sit up and open my eyes, and see her glaring at me.

"What?! No Elena! I did NOT spend that last 2 months in misery to give in!" She almost yells.

"Yeah well i have been 2 days" I say.

"The first week is the hardest" She said matter of factly.

I groan.

"I think its only them though i mean, I went a month once without having sex with Tyler and we were fine. These damn Salvatore's are walking talking sex toys." She mumbles angrily.

"Cheers to that" I raise my glass.

She sighs. "So what did you two fight about? He left in a hurry and when he came back he shot daggers at me" She says.

"I left to go to the bar cause i felt my control snapping and he called me but then while he was on the phone this disgusting creep starting hitting on me, Damon being Damon flipped out, then never really talked to me after that." I tell her.

"Mhmm more protective. Yeah i totally get you, Me and Stefan went to the movies the other day and the popcorn guy was TOTALLY hitting on me and Stefan nearly went all ripper on the guy, i had to compel him to forget how crazy we were"

"Wow..." I say looking down. If this was Day 2 i do not want to be here for day 14.

Just then Stefan walks in from the hallway. "Hey Caroline...look i'm sorry, can you come to bed with me Hun?" He says innocently.

Caroline softens up in that second and nods. As she gets up she looks at me. "Elena go talk to him you will regret it" She gives me a reassuring smile and leaves with Stefan. I sigh knowing i have to go up there.

As i get to our room i hesitate a little before walking in. I look around and see Damon sitting on the edge of the bed look down at his drink in his hands.

"Hey! I thought you saved the brooding for Stefan?" I joke and go and sit next to him.

He doesn't say anything and that just makes me more nervous.

"Look i'm sorry for what happened at the bar...i needed to clear my head and that guy just came up-"

"Don't bring up that scummy guy!" He yells then realizes he was yelling and breathes deeply. "Look i have been overreacting and i'm sorry, I have been on edge with this wedding and now you holding out then that guy hitting on you was icing on the damn cake! I just snapped and i'm sorry.." He mumbles.

I'm shocked by his apology. Damon never apologizes.

"It's okay i forgive you! I mean..how couldn't i your so cute" I say sweetly. And lean over to kiss him. But i quickly regret it cause of course he deepens it and suddenly he is on top of me. I wrap my legs around him and push my hips into his hard erection through his jeans. He gasps at the touch and grunts while attacking my lips again.

Time passes by and right before he takes of my bra and panties i somehow and miraculously pull my jumbled thoughts together. "Wait wait wait" I gasp.

Damon is in nothing but his boxers and leans back and groans. "Don't you fucking dare say it"

I smile. "I honestly want don't want to do this probably anymore than you at this point but if we don't do it now we will always wonder. You know?"

He scoffs. "Wonder what? How blue my balls could get?"

"No we would always wonder how far we would have made it."

"I wouldn't, trust me on that" He says honestly.

I contemplate this hard. I love this man more than the universe itself and i want to make love to him so bad it literally hurts. But i know we have been fighting lately and just been making up through sex and want to work on talking and communicating more. But he is so hot right now. Then i think back to why i wanted to do this in the first place. Caroline and Stefan were the perfect movie couple. They are the couple everyone aspires to be like but fails miserably. Including me. My decision is made. I don't want that picket fence relationship i want passion and adventure maybe a hint of danger.

I look up and pull him to me subtlety signaling him that i wanted this. That screw that plan i don't want a Titanic or Notebook relationship i want one where it consumes me to the point of insanity. And that was 100% Damon.

Damon doesn't ask or question why i changed my mind but he proceeds to taking my bra off and followed by my underwear. I pull his off and look at him with a look full of love. He enters me and his eyes never leaving mine. I wrap my legs around him as we both began to take off. He gasps and groans along with me until we are both full of sweat and he falls on top of me.

"Come on Salvatore i didn't wait two days for nothing!" I say and push him back up and start over. We continue for hours before we know it the sun is coming out.

Yeah Yeah we lasted 2 days. But honestly...

It was alot long that i thought we would last.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I wake up and the sun is streaming through the windows. I sit up and look at the clock on my phone. _3:30 pm._ Nothing i didn't expect. I think me and Elena went to bed around 9 am. I stand up and stretch and look over to see Elena wrapped in the silky white sheets sweaty and passed out.

Damn.

We both did a number on each other last night. I actually think that was a record of orgasms. I think we hit 10. I walk and feel the soreness in every step. What the hell. What use is being a vampire if i can't have 10 orgasms and be fine and dandy the next day?

I'm about to walk out the bedroom door but realize i'm still naked. Rigghht...We live with other people...dammit. I pull on the jeans i wore last night and walk downstairs. When i get to the parlor i see Baby Bro and Blondie looking over a bunch of papers together, no doubt having to do with the wedding.

"Damon! You and Elena were suppose to help with the flowers at like 11?! Where the hell have you been?!" Caroline stands up and shouts.

I decipher how to say it. "Well...We are kind still recovering from last night...And the 10 orgasms that went with it..." I trails off. I wanted to add the orgasm part just to rub it in their faces. Ha.

Caroline looks fuming. "What. But she said we were going to do this together! Ugh i should have known..."

"Well maybe its not the best idea to hold out so-" Stefan starts to say.

" . .!" Caroline looks pointedly at him.

Stefan shrugs. "I tried"

Caroline crosses her arms. "So Damon." She glares at me. "What did you do to change my best friends mind hm?"

"Whoa there Blondie! Watch it she is the one that signaled it and me being smart didn't question it" He smirk.

"Ugh i don't get it! How is it you two can literally not go 3 days without fucking each others brains out?!" She screeches.

I smirk. "You see when two people love each oth-"

"Ugh are you incapable of being serious for 2 freaking seconds! How does Elena stand you!" She exclaims.

I walk over to my bourbon and pour myself a drink and sit across from them.

"Uh" Stefan starts to say looking at me awkwardly."You going to put a shirt on.."

I look down and realize that im still half naked. "Hm nah, don't feel like it" I smirk.

Just then Elena walks down the hallway looking like a zombie. Is she even awake? She walks into the parlor and i notice she is in her bar and underwear. Oh great. Right in front of her EX boyfriend and her judgy best friend.

I stand up and go to her. "Elena...Babe your like half naked right now go and get dressed...Or maybe more sleep"

"Huh wha...OH...oh..my bad" She smiles and nods to Stefan and Caroline before running to our room.

I sit back down. "Don't even start. I don't wanna hear it." I groan.

"Wow you really did a number on her, huh Damon" Stefan says while trying not to laugh.

Caroline bursts out laughing. "She..didn't..even..remember...she...was...half... naked.." She says laughing so hard.

"Yeah yeah so what about the flowers" I say so i can get the hell out of this room.

"Please! we just finished right before you got here. Perfect timing if i say so myself.." She says.

I stand up. "So does that mean i can leave now?"

Caroline stands up too. "No way! I need to make sure Elena is ready for dinner tonight! And i know you two! So no way you both get to stay down here with supervision!" She demands as if were 10 years old.

"Supervision never stopped us before" I wag my eyebrows.

"Ugh Damon i do NOT need to hear all the public places you two have banged each other at right now. We need to get ready for dinner tonight!" She says.

"Huh wait, what dinner?" I ask confused.

"Ugh" She groans. "The fancy get together i planned and i invited Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie. And we have to be there on time cause Jeremy and Bonnie are on a strict college schedule and don't have much time."

"Ugh yeah yeah we will be there" I get up and feel the soreness and groan from it.

"You sore there Damon?" Stefan says amusingly.

"Ha Ha baby bro. I'm pretty sure you wish you were this sore right now" And with that i walk upstairs to get changed for the dinner.

When i walk in Elena is still picking out her clothes. Girls. "Hey pick something nice, I guess we are going to dinner with the scooby doo gang" I tell her while walking to the closet to get changed. I reach for a pair of black pants and a black shirt. Keep it simple. I look over to see Elena getting changed into a black lacey dress that stops mid thigh. Whoa. How am i going to be able to control myself tonight is a complete mystery.

Elena smirks noticing my stare. "You know they say its rude to stare"

I break from my haze and roll my eyes. "Yeah and i bet 'they' haven't seen something this hot" I smirk at her.

She giggles and walks over to me and kisses me.

"Mhmm" She moans with her lips still pressed to mine. "I don't regret last night at all if you were wondering" She says and kisses again.

"Me either" And we start deepening the kiss.

"HEY I CAN HEAR YOU TWO AND THE DINNER STARTS IN A HOUR AND WE STILL HAVE TO PICK EVERYONE UP SO GET YOUR HORNY LITTLE BUTTS DOWNSTAIRS" We hear Caroline yell what sounds like not too far from our door.

"Ugggh" Elena groans. "She is such a pain in the ass sometimes" She pouts.

"I'm glad someone FINALLY understands now" I joke.

She smiles. "Come on lets get this dinner over with so we can come back home" She wags her eyebrows. My heart stops. Elena Gilbert is flirting with me...And wagging her eyebrows. I'm getting this girl home asap.

And with that we finished getting changed and head downstairs. This wedding will be the death of me.

* * *

**Loved writting this haha. **

**Review what you want to happen next chapter and your thoughts.**

**I cannot wait for 4x19 this week even though delena probably wont happen but i find it entertaining Elena having her humanity off it gives the show some 'piz az' and more season 1 damon humor.**

**I will hope to update in the next 2-3 days you never know tho.**

**xoxo **


	8. Change

I actually wrote a whole chapter but my computer crashed and i lost it all so i was pissed and didnt update for awhile. but heeerrreee it is!

* * *

**Elena POV**

Me and Damon walk hand in hand downstairs laughing. We reach the parlor and i realize that Bonnie and Jeremy are there.

"Jer!" I run over and hug him. I haven't seen him in months! He and Bonnie left for college a couple months back and haven't talked or seen him at all since. I called a few time but he didn't answer, i figured it was just him having fun.

"Uhm hey Elena.." He says, but i can feel the tension in his body.

I pull back and look at him. "What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"No-nothing" He stutters.

"Jer, Do i look stupid? Tell me"

I look at Bonnie for help but she is looking down. "Bonnie? Is something wrong? Is it Klaus?" I say worried.

"No No nothing like that..Look, we need to talk" Bonnie says.

"Well it can wait after dinner!" Caroline said breaking the awkward conversation.

"No we need to do it now cause we aren't going to dinner" Bonnie clarifies.

Stefan cuts in. "But that's the whole reason you cam down here?"

"No... not entirely" Bonnie states.

I sit on the couch across from my brother and Bonnie. "Okay just say it" I say. Damon sits next to me while Caroline and Stefan move closer to the couch.

Bonnie look's at Jeremy for help and he nods. "Look..Me and Bonnie are getting serious and found out she is pregnant..." There are gasps in the room. "But listen we decided we don't want the baby to be around this crap. We want a normal life for it and no supernatural stress..." Jeremy trails off.

The room is silent. "But...So...Does that mean we can't see each other?" I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena, I really am. But Bonnie thinks its best..." He says.

I stand up furious. "OH SO BONNIE SAYS YOU CANT SEE YOUR SISTER CAUSE SHES A BIG BAD VAMPIRE? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK SHE IS A WITCH!" I scream.

Damon stands up rubbing soothing hands down my back which i quickly slap off. "No! NO! THIS IS NOT OKAY!" I scream.

Jeremy stands up seeing i'm loosing my control. "Elena she is kind right though! I mean look at you! You can barely control yourself when you get angry!"

I can feel my anger rising more and more. I walk quickly over to Bonnie despite Damon's attempt to try and hold me back. I walk before i am right in front of her nose to nose.

"So Bonnie." I say coldly. "Taking my brother away huh? My only flesh and blood left and you take him?" I say my voice cracking on the end.

Bonnie has tears weld up in her eyes. "Elena i never wanted to be around this stuff in the first place! But now that i'm going to be a mom i have to think about the child! And i want a normal life for it!"

I laugh coldly. "You really think that is going to work? My parents did the same to me! HAHAHA, AND LOOK HOW FUCKING GOOD I TURNED OUT HUH?" I scream.

"Elena" Damon says calmly behind me.

I turn violently towards him. "No Damon! Everyone one i love just leaves!" I start crying. "EVERYONE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO DAMON ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE TOO?" I yell. I know i'm being dramatic but its all crashing down on me. The only person i have left now is Damon.

Damon pulls me towards him and away from Bonnie and pulls me into a hug that i get out of. "Elena i will neve-"

I drop to the floor and just start crying. Its the only thing i know how to do in situations like these.

* * *

**Damon POV**

We all stare at Elena who just dropped to the floor sobbing. I don't even think she knows were here. Knowing her she will be fine it will take some time but she will know over time that this is better for Jeremy and his growing family. Even if i don't want him to go not just for Elena's sake but for mine too. When you really love someone you have to do what is right for them, Even if you hate every second of it.

I turn to Jeremy. "Nice going" I say coldly. I know his intentions were not for this to happen but still whoever makes Elena cry, until she stops and is fine your on my shit list.

Jeremy looks torn. "I-" He chokes not knowing what to say.

"Go" I say. "She doesn't need to be tormented anymore. _Go." _

Jeremy looks torn on what to do. I know he doesn't want to FULLY cut Elena off i bet that was Bonnie's idea but they are right. If they want a healthy normal and long life for their child they need to get as far away from Mystic Falls and vampires as possible.

"No No no" Elena chokes out. "I want to say...goodbye"

I can't even imagine what Elena is going through. Jeremy was one of the last pieces to her human life and to her family and he is leaving her. I know she must be devastated but she is strong and she knows deep down that their is no other option, I'm sure she would have told Jeremy to leave Mystic Fall's eventually on her own at some point. But it is all about timing and this was kinda sprung on her. I just wish Gilbert would have given me a warning so i would prep her or something...Just help her in any way..

Elena walks over to Jeremy and stand in front of him for a second before hugging him in a tight hug.

"It is okay Elena, you have Damon and i know you guys will be okay" Jeremy try's to soothe her as Elena continues to sob.

Elena pulls back. "Are you sure we can't visit like" She sniffles. "Everyone once and a while" She asks.

Jeremy stiffens and glances over at Bonnie. "Well uh-"

"Elena I don't want him to see you. Whenever we come back drama happens and he and our child are safer there and i don't want to risk it i made the decision for both of us to leave forever and never looking back" Bonnie states.

Ooooh...So Jeremy didn't have a say in it. I knew it was fishy. Jeremy would probably never leave his sister let alone forever, but it makes sense, Bonnie told him he had no choice probably threatening him with never seeing their child or no sex something.

Elena's head snaps up and i quickly identify the expression crossing her face. _Anger. _"So are you saying you are FORCING my brother away from me" Elena says coldly.

Bonnie crosses her arms defensively. "I gave him a choice."

Elena scoffs. "Yeah and i bet it was along the lines of me or his child?"

I walk over to Elena and rub her back comforting her but she doesn't seem to notice one bit. "How pathetic are you" Elena scolds. "Do you really have the decency to tear Jeremy from his only family he has left?"

"Not his only family, he has a child remember" Bonnie says a little rudely.

"Oh what about me Bonnie? Huh? Oh my brother is leaving let me just pop out a fucking baby!" Elena screams loosing her temper again.

"Maybe you shouldn't have kids i mean your a vampire!" Bonnie snapped.

Everyone freezes. Caroline and Stefan who were just watching the whole thing look at each other as if anticipating a fight. Elena slowly turns to face Bonnie and look of pure evil on her face. Oh shit...

"Excuse me" Elena said

"Im sorry that came out wrong! I just meant that-" But before she could finish Elena launches at Bonnie and i catch her a millisecond before she is to Bonnie. Whew.

"Elena babe come on lets calm down, breathe" I try to soothe her but she isn't even listening, too far gone in rage.

"That is what i'm talking about Elena! One tiny thing and you vampires just lash out! I don't want my child around that!" Bonnie wails.

Elena shakes me off and starts to leave the room. "Bye Jer, Bye Bonnie. Glad to see i have great people in my life" Elena says and walk down the hallway. A few moments later we hear mine and Elena's door slam shut. Everyone breathes sigh's of relief.

"Um.. Im sorry that happened...She has actually been really good lately.." I trail off not knowing what to say.

"Its okay Damon, Im glad she has you. I would never leave her if she didn't have you. But just promise me that you will look out for her" Jeremy says.

I nod and walk over to a quick hug with Jeremy. "Uhm and good luck Judgy with the kid and all" I pull a strained smile.

She half smiles back. "Just tell Elena that, that came out wrong and i will always love her but i have to look out for my family and that i wish her well" Bonnie says and looks down awkwardly.

"Will do" I say.

Jeremy and Bonnie walk over to Stefan and Caroline and they all say their goodbyes before waving and leaving the boarding house one last time. Even though i was kinda always on their shit list and they were on mine most of the time deep down i just might miss them after a while. I sigh knowing i have to face Elena upstairs who is probably sobbing and comfort her. She has lost so many people and i need to let her know she will never loose me.

That is when i decide we need a break. A break from this town and other people. Just us. Travel the world for a year or two catch up with each other without Blondie and Broody overhearing. I know she might object at first but we BOTH need to get out of this town asap. Of course after the wedding, otherwise Caroline would kill us. Literally. I wave to Stefan and Caroline good night before opening our bedroom door.

Elena is on the bed staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. I walk over undress from my clothes and get into just boxers. So much for that dinner tonight. I walk over to the bed and crawl in without saying a word before mimicking her and stare up at the ceiling. After a few minutes she speaks up.

"I guess its for the good. I wouldn't want their child around all of this either" She says.

"Yeah, it is for the best but i know how hurt you are for loosing them and im sorry" I say.

She sigh's and we both look at each other. "I am sad. Very, but i love him so much that i need to do what is best for him and that means not keeping him here." She whispers.

That's when i decide that this is the perfect moment to bring it up. No point in waiting. "I was thinking..And i'm going to do this either way cause i know how much both of us need it but, Lets leave. Lets get out of this horrible town where we both lost so many people and just travel. I mean come on Elena have you even left the east coast?" I joke. I know it will be a fight to get her out of this town cause she is so stubborn but if i have to vervain her until we arrive somewhere in Europe then so be it.

She smiles. "I would actually love that. How long?" She asks casually.

"As long as you want. 2 months. 2 years." I shrug. "As long as we get out of here for a little bit i'm good" I smirk at her.

"A week ago i wouldn't want that but now...I just want to be with you and explore the world" She says and her eyes light up like a kid in Disneyland "We could go to Greece! I have always wanted to go there" She grins.

"Wherever you want babe. But just remember, we have to wait till next weekend for the wedding." I warn.

"Yeah i guess." She pouts.

"Come here you" I grab her and pull her into my chest and snuggle her there. I know she needs it right now more than ever. The problem will be telling Caroline and Stefan. I'm not sure if they will hate it or love it. But either way i'm really nervous to tell them.

* * *

**Elena POV**

This next week was going to be a pain. Me and Damon already started planning some of our trips. So far we are going to be gone for at least 4 months. And going to Greece,Bahamas,Paris,Hawaii and Australia. Me and Damon have never been so giddy and happy like this in well...forever. That's when i realized how much this town brought me down. I mean i was born and raised here. My parents died here and so much more! There is too much history. It's a good place to come back and reminisce but not a good place to live. We still haven't told Caroline or Stefan we were waiting to tell them their wedding night and leave the same night. I think they will be happy for us and love the space alone as a new married couple. Damon however thinks they will be mad and try to make us stay.

So here i am 6 days till the wedding talking wedding stuff 24/7. While Damon is getting ready for our trip telling them he was buying their wedding gift.

"Elena are you even listening to me!" Caroline almost yells.

She snaps me out of my daydreams about the vacations again. "Huh. oh uhm i like that one too"

"That is my point i didn't ask you if you liked anything!"

"I'm sorry Care i'm just...distracted" I mutter.

Caroline gives me a smirk. "Ooooh daydreaming about Damon again?"

I am a horrible liar and i try to pull myself together to lie. "Ha yeah, you caught me" I smile.

She gives me a suspicious look. Shit. "What's wrong Elena? I am your best friend i can tell when your mind is on something, Spill!"

I tense up. "No no its nothing just..Boy troubles.." I quickly lie.

"You and Damon fighting again?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah he is such a dick sometimes" I say trying not to laugh.

Caroline seems to wave off that subject and we continue to talk about the wedding stuff. Again. A few hours later we move onto the topic of the bachlorette party.

"We need to go to a club and rent out rooms and get hot strippers or something!" Caroline says.

"That is so cliche" I laugh. "But that sounds fun!"

"We just need to find good strippers not the gay cheesy ones" Caroline says with a disgusted look.

Just then Damon and Stefan walk in the front door.

"Oh don't stop planning the bachlorette party on our accord! Btw no to the strippers" Damon Says.

Caroline stands up fuming. "You can't tell us what to do on the last night of my single'hood! Stefan tell him i'm right!"

Stefan shift awkwardly on his feet. "He is kinda right. I don't want you around naked men a day before our wedding!"

Caroline looks shocked as if someone slapped her. "That's not fair! I heard Tyler saying he hired Strippers for your guy's party!"

Damon Scoffs. "That is cause we are men. We can go in do our business and get out"

I stand up trying to defend Caroline cause she is right for once. "Excuse me? Do you know how much you sound like a douche right now" I scowl at my boyfriend with my arms crossed.

"Babe please don't tell me your siding with Blondie" Damon groans.

"Yeah maybe i am! That is so sexist Damon that you can both me around naked girls but we can't be around naked boys just cause of our gender!"

"Is this seriously turning into a feminism debate?" Damon asks.

"It is until you stop being a douche" I glare.

I don't get mad at many things but who do they think they are that they can hang out naked girls like that but we can? Hell no...

"Fine let's just agree that we both won't hire strippers. Deal?"

Me and Caroline look at each other.

"Nah." We both say at the same time. If this is how they were going to act. There is a thing called 'karma'.

Stefan and Damon both look taken aback.

"What the fuck do you mean" Damon presses.

"We mean that we will have fun if we want to and we don't let our sexist boyfriends ruin our fun night" I say.

Stefan and Damon look at each other trying to figure out what to do.

"Listen we are sorry but let's just say for the sake of no arguments that we both take strippers off the list." Stefan pleads.

"No" Me and Caroline say together.

Damon throws his hands up in the air. "Are you kidding me! What can we do to stop this?" Damon asks.

"Nothing Damon. You can't have a say in what we do or don't do. And if we want hot strippers at our party then so be it" I grin evilly. And Caroline grins back high fiving me.

"So we are just suppose to let guys dry hump you all night?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah and you can hire strippers too. Its only fair" Caroline sneers.

"Yeah boys go and hire those strippers, we don't mind" I say.

They both glare menacingly at us.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Me and Stefan both walk into the library after that infuriating debate with our stubborn woman.

"Well that wen't well. Now in 5 days we will have random dudes dry humping them!" Stefan throws his arms up in the air.

"Calm down Stefan i got a plan" I smirk.

Stefan turns towards me. "Your not going to let them do this are you?" Stefan asks almost amused.

"Nope" I say popping the 'p'.

Stefan grins and shakes my hand. "Lets do this brother."

* * *

**Longer update wait but like i said i uploaded a whole freaking chapter and it got deleted and ugh! A little bit more drama in this fic than i would have liked but i felt like i wanted to address that. Watched 4x19 and whew Elena is sassy love it. though i am tired of her hurting Damon but they always survive so not even worried.**

**But i hope you enjoyed this chapter i will update in a few days and i am thinking of writing another story i have in mind so watch out for that.**

**Review your thoughts if you want xoxo.**


	9. Strippers

**I think this was the longest wait (4ish days) i usually like to update every 2-3 days but ive been sick and then i started a new delena story and trying to get accustomed to this new 2 story schedule. but here it is! xoxo**

* * *

**Elena POV**

It has been 2 days since me and Caroline's little 'fight' with our boyfriends. But we don't regret it at all. In-fact we talk about the strippers and the bachlorette party whenever they are in the room. We are only doing this merely to show them who is boss and to never think they can rule our lives. They have been on edge since then most likely pissed at us but doesn't stop them from loving us. Knowing Damon he probably has a plan to stop or sabotage our stripper plan. Me and Caroline know that bu we don't care. We don't REALLY want strippers there just to piss them off so by all means boys come and stop it.

I walk into me and Damon's room from more planning with Caroline for the wedding. I find him on the bed reading a book. I still find it funny that big bad boy Damon Salvatore reads alot, but i also think it is cute. I head towards the shower without saying anything. He has been trying to give me the silent treatment but i'm not affected by it much cause i know that he hates doing it too.

"Still ignoring me?" Damon asks without look up from his book.

I try to hold back my smile as i turn on the shower. "Damon your the one ignoring me. Nice try"

He raises his head from his book and scowls at me. "Only cause i'm on strike."

I sigh while taking off my clothes. "Still mad at me about the bachlorette party?"

His eyes watch me undress before speaking. "Of course i am! No one should be giving you a lap dance besides me" He smirks.

I'm now standing completely naked in the bathroom facing him. "Well your going to have to get over it cause we booked some pretty nice strippers last night. They are coming all the way from New York" I wag my eyebrows at him and step into the shower signaling to him the conversation is over.

I'm just wetting my hair when Damon opens the glass shower door completely naked and walks in and shuts it behind him.

"What the hell" I question.

He pulls me into a searing kiss before looking straight into my eyes. "You should see no one naked besides me." He says seriously.

My brain is in a complete haze and i nod.

"I understand your point Damon" I choke out. "But you guys have to realize you don't control us and if we want to do something stupid you need to let us"

Damon rolls his eyes. "Is this seriously about you guys making choices? Lets not get back to that subject cause if you remember you kinda died making a stupid decision." He points out.

Hmm. He has a point.

I look up at him and give him my sexy seductive look. "Are you saying Salvatore that the strippers will kill me?"

He chuckles. "No but i will if you go through with it"

I lean in to whisper in his ear. "I think someone is _ jealous_"

He pulls his head back to bore his eyes into mine. "Only cause you are mine Elena Gilbert"

And with that he slams me into the shower wall and shows me how much I really am his.

_The day of the bachlorette party_

I hear a knock on our bedroom door but ignore it, too asleep to fully register it.

"Elena! We have to get ready for tonight come on!" Caroline shouts on the other end of the door.

I sit up and look to my left and Damon is still crashed from last night. Ever since we hired the strippers he has been trying to change my mind by mind blowing sex 3 times a day. I can state that the sex IS mind blowing but i am very exhausted.

"I'll be down soon Caroline" I groan.

I'm still naked and sweaty so i head into the shower. When i get out of the shower Damon is half awake sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

"Morning." I grin and dry myself off with a towel.

"Still going through with tonight" He asks casually.

"Yep" I reply.

He gets out of bed and sighs. "I figured as much but don't think for one second i don't have a plan" He smirks.

"I know, we expect you do to something stupid at the party" I smile.

"Good. Glad that is settled."

"Do you even know where we are having the party? Isn't it essential for a diabolical plan to know where we are going to be?" I question.

"Oh babe...How insulting! You honestly think i can't find out where you guys are going to be washing your sins? Please" He scoffs as he gets dressed.

I walk over next to him and we get changed in silence. Before walking out of the door i turn to him.

"Well i guess i'll see you tonight" I smirk.

"Oh yes you will" He grins.

I head downstairs still smiling from Damon. He does make my life entertaining that is for sure. As i reach the parlor Caroline is waiting impatiently by the door.

"Ugh about time! We need to get on the road!" She huffs.

We head out the door and get into her SUV.

"So did Stefan try to change your mind?" I ask casually.

"Yeah but since we aren't having sex he did it by buying me REALLY nice things that i have wanted since i was like 5. I had a very hard time saying no to him." She says.

"Same" I sigh. "Damon has been giving me earth shattering sex 3 times a day and i was so close many times to giving in." I shake my head of the thought.

"Trust me i heard" She laughs.

"I wonder what they are going to do" I trail off thinking of Damon's plan that no doubt probably involves Stefan.

"I have many theory's but i don't care! I kinda want them to show up" She chuckles.

"Me too!" I laugh with her.

Me and Caroline have a great time in the car without those boys of ours and it takes 2 hours to arrive at our baclorette location. Caroline rented out the entire club invited practically everyone from school and that she knows tonight. We are expecting around 350 people. We spend the day decorating the club to look girly and sexy for Caroline's last night has a somewhat single person. A hour before the party the strippers walked in and man were they gorgeous...

Caroline turns around to greet them, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Uhm hi! I'm the soon to be bride Caroline and this is Elena" She gestures to me and i wave awkwardly.

They smile and greet us. Damon and Stefan are going to be ALOT madder than i thought cause these strippers are 10x better than me or Caroline would have imagined. They aren't too muscular but not to bony either. They are literally the perfect kind of guy everyone wants. Me and Caroline get dressed in the back and she is wearing a strapless dark red dress that barely covers her ass. While i'm wearing a black haltered lace dress that you can almost see through. I can say that we both look hot tonight.

Caroline looks at her phone and squeals. "It started 10 minutes ago we should go out there now"

"Yeah, lets get this show on the road" And we walk out to the club and its packed people dancing already drinks being made and the strippers in the corner of the club already giving a few girls lap dances.

"It is perfect!" Caroline yells over the music and we go to the dance floor and start dancing.

2 hours into the party we are starting to get buzzed but having the time of our lives. When i hear the microphone make that horrible high sound and everyone turns to the stage to see what is going on. And the host Caroline hired was on the stage getting ready to speak.

"Everyone may i have your attention! We are all here to celebrate Caroline's last night as a single woman lets call her and her friends up here for can i say...a treat" He says.

Me and Caroline are ushered along with a few of our friends from school to the stage and we sit down on the chairs provided for us, And i know this has something to do with the strippers. I guess Damon is too late this time. Then a ton of strippers walk onto the stage and we hear everyone scream in excitement. A stripper comes over to me and get nervous not knowing what to do but has he gets closer i realize it is Damon.

Ohmygod.

He is in short red tighty wightys barely covering his junk smirking maliciously at me. I feel my entire face heat up. I look to Caroline and Stefan is hovering over her in her chair. Damon suddenly is straddling me in my chair rubbing against me with his raging hard on. The entire sight is erotic to me even though 300 other people are watching me.

He leans in and whispers into my ear. "Don't every try to get another man to do this to you or next time it will not end like this" He states.

And i know he said that to say he won. He won the battle.

"Fine you win this time." I say breathlessly

He smirks. "I thought so" And he gets up and dances around me jerking his hips near my face with the biggest smirk on his face i have ever seen.

A few minutes later the crowd cheers and the strippers make their way off the stage. Me and Caroline stand up gathering ourselves of what just happened. She pulls me off the stage with her to a secluded corner.

"I can't believe they did that!" She says, but with a big smile on her face.

"I know! i thought they were just going to compel the strippers to leave this was way better" I giggle.

"Way better is a understatement i just got a lap dance from Stefan i am swooning!" She says breathlessly.

Just then i feel arms wrap around me and i turn around to see Damon. He is dressed now in his regular clothes but i still find him insanely hot.

"Fooled you didn't I" He wags his eyebrows.

I shove him in the chest a little. "Your next going to let this go are you?"

He smirks. "Nope"

I smile and lean up to kiss him and he deepens the kiss and suddenly we are full on making out. He suddenly pulls away and i look at him in confusion.

"What?" I ask.

"You look so fucking hot in that dress that if i continue to kiss you we are making a 'trip' to the bathroom" He chokes out.

I know what he means. I was about to fuck him right here on the dance floor.

I look up at him. "You want to go home" I say breathlessly

He nods and quickly pulls me out of the club and _very_ quickly to the boarding house.

* * *

**Loved writting this! Sorry again for the wait. i dont know if 3 days is a long time but it seemed alot to me.**

**check out my other delena story about Elena fighting for her humanity.**

**btw thanks to all the follows and reviews means alot (:**

**short chapter i know but i wanted the story to leave off like this**

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! xoxo**


	10. Mistake

**TVD was last night and i think it is safe to say im not into 'the originals'. love TVD but not into the originals. cannot wait for next episode where Elena is being tortured waited for this for a long time cause i have a strong feeling she will get her humanity back but here is the update xoxo!**

* * *

**Elena POV**

Me and Damon are driving very fast to the boarding house full with lust. But we aren't even halfway yet. Loosing control i lean over and kiss his jaw and all the way down his neck. I run my hand down his chest to his raging hard on.

"Elena" He gasps. "If your going to continue i NEED to know so i can savage my car"

I think the decision through. I could wait a long unbearable hour till we get home or i can have my way with him now. Hmm. Doesn't take much thought. I scoot over straddling his lap in the drivers seat and start massaging his chest while kissing his neck.

"Dammit Elena!" He shouts and pull the car into a private road on the highway in some trees. Once he is parked and the car is turned off he kisses me hungrily.

"Sorry" I say between kisses. "I couldn't wait" I say and kiss him some more.

He pulls my dress up to my waist. I take his subtle hint and start removing my panties while he manages to unbutton his pants and pull them down to his knees.

He looks me dead in the eye. "You are crazy, you know that Gilbert?" He groans and kisses me again.

"Mhmm" I groan.

I lift my hips to position myself and we become one. This whole scene is completely erotic to me. I mean we have had car sex before, i mean come on. But there was something about the whole night with the strippers and the lust that made me completely consumed.

After a good 2 hours of some good car sex we are left breathless. I plop down into my seat sweaty and exhausted. Car sex DEFINITELY takes more energy.

After a few minutes of silence my phone vibrates in my purse and i look at the caller ID and groan.

"Yes Caroline?" I say not trying at all to hide my hoarse voice.

"Where are you two?! We left after you and have been home for almost 20 minutes! Are you guys okay?" She says frantically.

I sigh. "Yeah yeah were fine" I say as i yawn.

"What route did you guys take? Cause it shouldn't take you more than 2 hours..." She trails off.

Too tired to carry this conversation on i just tell her. "Me and Damon stopped for...you know" I say lazily.

"What?...oh..._oh_" Caroline grasps.

"Yeah... We will be there soon" I hang up.

Damon starts up the car and we head once again to the boarding house. Not too long we left our little 'love location' i fall asleep. Not a deep sleep. I can still hear the car engine in the background. Sometime later i feel hands shake my shoulders.

"Babe..Were home. I could carry you but you yelled at me last time.."

I groan, too tired for this. I almost feel drunk. I can barely walk or think clearly. Maybe too much Damon sex is intoxicating. Wouldn't surprise me. I walk shakily out of the car and Damon notices and wraps a arms steadily around my waist. We open the front door and Caroline and Stefan are on the couch watching a movie, they turn to us when we enter the room.

"Hey guys!" Caroline says.

"haueycaroelrineimaagoingtorbebedd" I grumble not really sure what i am saying.

"Is she drunk?" Caroline says with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"More or less" Damon answers as he leads me to our room. I plop down on our bed and that is the last thing i remember.

* * *

A few hours later i'm awoken to the sun on my skin. I sit up feeling fully rested. I vaguely remember how tired and weird i felt last night. I think it all contributed to a long exhausting day with Damon car sex right at the very end. I look over and he is past out. I get up get dressed out of the black dress i was still wearing into some yoga pants and a V neck and head downstairs feeling very chipper.

When i get into the parlor there is over 50 people crammed all talking over each other all over the room. The wedding. Caroline is getting married tomorrow i honestly shouldn't have expected anything less. I walk over to Stefan who is watching in the corner.

"Wow.." I say.

"Yeah." He reply's. Both of us realizing in that second how 'big' this wedding was actually going to be.

"Oh" He says remembering something. "Caroline wanted me to tell you that some of these people are her cousins or aunts whatever and that they will be staying tonight until the wedding and that you and Damon could and i quote 'hold off on banging each others brains for one freaking day'" He mimics.

I burst out in giggles. "This is so weird talking about this with you but funny at the same time" I say still giggling.

"You telling me." He jokes.

"Listen i have been wanting to tell you guys for a few days and Damon will kill me for telling you this..." I trail off not knowing how to word it.

"Kill you? Please it is Damon. He will probably saying some cocky remark and forgive you" Stefan scoffs. "And he says i'm whipped" He jokes.

"Yeah your right...But me and Damon are leaving Stefan." I finally say. "We are leaving for awhile to gather ourselves and be happy. This town brings us down and with Jeremy permanently gone" I choke out. "We need this. Both of us. Plus you guys could use the alone time being soon to be newly weds and all" I joke.

Stefan is silent for a few moments staring down at his feet then finally speaks up. "As much as i want you two to stay for my selfish reasons your right. You both need this. But i don't want you to leave just cause we are getting married, i don't want to make you guys feel you need to give us privacy..." He trails off.

"No No. That is just one of the perks. We are doing this cause we need it. I know for a fact Caroline will freak. But i just had to tell one of you, it was eating away at my guilt. I know Damon will be mad at me for telling you cause he was scared." I say.

Stefan is shocked. "Scared? why?" He asks curiously.

I shrug. "I don't really know i think he just doesn't want to loose you again."

Stefan gives a sympathetic smile. "Tell him whenever you can that no matter how much he is a jackass, he will _never_ loose me." He states.

I nod. I lean in and hug him.

"Congratulations by the way. You and Caroline are perfect for each other"

He chuckles. "Thanks"

I smile and head upstairs away from all off this wedding stuff and find Damon getting dressed.

"Oh hey! I was just going to see where you went" He walks over to me and kisses me.

"I told Stefan" I blurt out not wanting to keep anything from him.

He leans back confusion and shock written over his face. "What? Told him what? You mean about us leaving?" He says getting angry.

"I know you were scared to tell him but i was talking to him and i just coul-" I try to say but i am cut off.

"You just couldn't?" He shouts. "Dammit Elena this meant alot to me! After i left him in Chicago i wanted to do this by myself and word it just right!" He yells while pacing and running his hand through his hair.

"He reacted fine Damon! Stop overreacting!" I shout getting angry at him as well.

He turns to face me, rage filled in his eyes. "Overreacting? Really Elena! I LEFT HIM IN CHICAGO WHEN HE WAS A RIPPER! I JUST LEFT HIM! I OWE IT TO HIM AS HIS LAST FAMILY MEMBER TO NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" He shouts desperately.

"Okay i admit i messed up! Okay just calm down" I plead.

He rounds on me. "You need to stay out of my family business" He says dangerously. "You making my every other choice and are with me through everything but this." He points at thin air. "Is me and Stefan's territory not Elena or Caroline's. Ours. World is not revolved around you" He says coldly and grabs his leather jacket and storms out the door, on his way to the mystic grill no doubt.

I honestly don't know who was wrong in this situation or who was right. All i know is i cannot let him go. It is not a option.

* * *

**Very short chapter i know but my hands are going to fall off and im going to pass out. i will update both of my storys in the next 2 days so stay put it is coming soon!**

**Please let me know how far you want this story to go on and what the endgame you want is. Love love input.**

**REVIEW MY LOVES XOXO**


	11. New beginnings

**Last chapter was short, i know. But i always tend to write my fanfics at 2am so i become tired and then pass out. Be prepared for some drama drama and more drama. Then after all the drama there will be LOTS of delena then i will end the story. just a heads up. but still 10 more chapters or so id say. xoxo**

* * *

**Elena POV**

It is the day of Caroline and Stefan's wedding. Damon came back this morning for their wedding but we are both avoiding each other. At first i felt bad for the whole telling Stefan thing but when he didn't come back and after he said those horrible things to me, not so much. Me and Damon are too stubborn for our own good. I do not plan on ending this silent treatment and i can tell that he isn't either. I decided that if he is still being stubborn by the end of the night i am leaving for Greece without him. We need space. We are together day in and day out and driving each other crazy. Plus about to leave on a trip that will seclude us more and to add some icing on the cake got into one of the worst fights we have ever been in. I know i told myself i wouldn't leave him but what if that is the problem? What if i keep telling myself that when in fact we need time apart?

I have been helping Caroline with her nerves and preparations. We ended up reining Caroline in on the wedding so we are having it in the Salvatore Boarding house backyard. Caroline was pissed at first but then got all these crazy outdoor ideas and lets just say she loved it after that. I head up to the room to get change and hope Damon isn't in there.

I open the bedroom door and he is getting into his tux. Great. I make no noise as i go to the closet getting my bridesmaid dress out of the closet and out of the plastic bag it was in. I take it with me to the bathroom to get changed not wanting to temp myself with Damon. We all know how easy that is.

"Are we still leaving tonight?" He asks in a monotone while i'm almost to the bathroom.

"I was thinking..since you are still mad at me about telling Stefan, And i get that" I add. "But i was going to go by myself.." I say calmly as i can so he doesn't get mad.

His eyes widen. "What the fuck Elena?!"

"What?" I say startled by his reaction.

"Going to Greece by yourself. Uh no." He scoffs.

I throw my hands in the air. "Well we can't even talk right now Damon so i really don't want to be stuck in a foreign country with you!" I say feeling my anger risen.

"Yes Elena we fight! But that doesn't mean you take yourself to Greece alone!" He shouts.

"There is fighting Damon then there is problems! We are having alot of issues in this relationship and you know it! We just need space... We are constantly fighting! I hate it!" I say feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Yes and that is exactly the reason we wanted to get out of here remember! We need time alone not time apart! And there is no way i'm letting that anyway" He says. He walks over to me and places his hands. "Elena i love you so so freaking much it hurts. But there are going to be times when your are too fucking stubborn for your own good and we will get into fights. But i'm not letting you leave babe. Your stuck with me forever" He smirks.

I laugh. "I know what you mean. Your stuck with me too. But i see how much Caroline and Stefan are independent and how they don't fight as much and-"

He cuts me off. "That right there is the problem. Stefan and Caroline's relationship is about longing and those weird romance novels. We are too obsessed with each other for that." He jokes. "Me and you tend to love each other so much we want to kill each other and that to me is more entertaining. Don't compare us, we just love differently."

I sigh. "Your right."

He gasps. "Did Elena freaking Gilbert just say she was wrong?"

I shove playfully at his chest. "Whatever i need to get dressed or Caroline will kill me." I say and turn around to the bathroom.

"Hell no. Get changed out here" He demands.

"Are you saying you like watching me get dressed?" I joke. "Perv.."

"Are you saying there is a possibility that i wouldn't like watching you get dressed?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes at him and start to get dressed. I Finally pull on this insanely tight gown. It's one of those mermaid dresses so it is insanely tight till it reaches my ankles. It is bright red and strapless. Definitely pushes my boobs up.

"Damn" Damon says looking at me possessively. "Can't wait for tonight..." His voice trails off, lust burning in his eyes.

I blush a little. "Keep it in your pants babe. We got a wedding to go to."

"But wedding sex is the best" He smirks.

I roll my eyes and head into the bathroom to do my makeup. I curl my hair a little, just to make it wavy. Put on my makeup keeping it natural. When i come out of the bathroom Damon is gone. Being a guy has its perks. Get dressed and your good to go. I go downstairs to find Caroline and the boarding house is filled. Everyone from high school and Caroline's family is packed into this room. Everyone is talking and the chatter is filling the house.

I walk through the crowd trying to get to the other wing of the house where Caroline was but the crowd was making it a tad difficult. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see who it is. Of course. Damon.

"I need to get to Caroline" I say move past him.

He leans down to whisper in my hear. "You look so beautiful right now"

I smile. "Thanks Damon but i really need to get to Caroline." I say.

"I have all our things packed. In the trunk of the Camero" He whispers down my neck making it tingle.

"What are you going to do with the car" I whisper.

He shrug's lazily. "Paying to have it specially towed wherever we go"

I laugh. "You would." I say finally making it out of the crowd i race to Caroline's room. I open the door and Caroline is staring at herself in the mirror in her very long wedding dress.

"Wow.." I say.

"Yeah..." She says breathlessly.

"People are starting to get seated...You nervous" I ask.

"Only cause i'm scared to trip over this huge dress" She jokes.

After everyone got seated and waited Damon texted me that it was time. Me and a few of her bridesmaids guide Caroline downstairs and out the back doors and into the very decorated backyard. Everyone turns to her and the music starts playing. I walk behind Caroline making sure she didn't trip on her dress after 30 minutes ago she was panicking to me about it. We finally reach the stage and i stand with the other bridesmaids. Bonnie's spot still empty. I try not to think of that now and watch Stefan lift her veil. Damon try's to catch my eye several times across from me but i try my hardest to ignore him and put all my attention to Caroline. I feel tears going down my face.

"I do" Caroline says awhile later.

And they kiss. They are now married. I wipe my never ending tears off my cheek and everyone applauds. They start to greet everyone saying hellos and congratulations i make my way to Caroline to tell her mine but i am spun around and suddenly kissing Damon. He pulls me in to a deeper kiss and then pulls away panting.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of you" He says huskily.

"I noticed" I giggle.

He wraps his hands around me and rests his head on my shoulder. We suddenly hear music start to play from the band and see Caroline and Stefan make their way to the dance floor for their first dance. I pull Damon to the front of the crowd to watch in awe. After we watch their dance in awe Damon pulls me to the dance floor and we dance. Usually you dance with everyone but we just didn't care i think we are close to dancing together for 2 hours.

Caroline comes up to me fuming. "What the hell Elena Gilbert!"

I am snapped from my time with Damon, confused. "Wha-"

"Your leaving!? Is this true!" He says starting to cry.

I pull away from Damon and hug her. "Care...Don't cry, it's your wedding day" I say trying to comfort her.

"Elena we were suppose to be roommates forever and make fun of each other all the time!" She said while tears were rolling down her cheeks.

I rub her back soothingly. "I know Care...I just..I...we need this. So much has happened, we both have lost so much people that we need time to regroup.."

"I get why...I just...can't imagine living in that big house without having you to talk too or Damon annoying the crap out of me, the idea just seems weird.." She said still crying.

"I know, we will have to talk alot, and maybe even meet up somewhere...The Bahamas maybe..?" I say trying to interest her.

Her eyes light up. "That is a good idea!" She says a little more happily.

I laugh at her reaction. "It is.."

She pulls herself together after a few minutes. "So when are you leaving.."

I sigh. "After your wedding..." I say biting my lip.

She nods. "You two need this..Where are you going first?"

I instantly light up thinking about it. "Greece! I can't wait!" I say.

She laughs. "Yeah me and Stefan are going to Rome for our honeymoon, you know...the city of love!" She says brightly.

I hug her again. "I love you Care, i really do. And i'm glad you and Stefan have each other" I mumble into her shoulder.

I feel her nod. "Me too, at first i thought you were clinically insane for wanting Damon but Damn...that man is perfect for you" She laughs.

I pull back looking at her feeling my own tears shine. "He is..."

I feel hands on my back. "We gotta go babe flight leaves in 2 hours..." He whispers in my ear.

I nod. I can feel my breathing pick up knowing this is actually happening. I'm filled with nerves and excitement.

I walk to Stefan who is behind Caroline and hug him. "I'm going to miss someone else who is sane to talk to" I mumble.

He laughs. "Yeah me too."

I lean back and look at him seriously. "Take care of Caroline. I'm so so glad you guys have each other but i don't ever want to stop talking to you guys so call me anytime okay?" I say.

He nods. "You got it."

I walk over to Damon and give them one last look of goodbye. I don't know how long we will be gone but i will for sure miss those faces. Damon thinks we will be gone about 6 months but i'm thinking longer. As much as i love this town i need to explore and see the world and get away from the town my friends and family all died in.

We arrive at the airport getting our luggage out of the car. We only have 1 suitcase for the each of us. This trip is about new beginnings not the past. I have only been to the Virginia airport once and that was for our family vacation when i was 11 to Disneyland in California. So it is safe to say that i am very excited to explore the world with Damon. He checks us in, and a hour later we are boarding our flight. I stay quiet most of the time thinking about the next few years with Damon. This man drives me literally makes me want to blow my head off but at the same time loves me through anything and everything even if it's messy.

I look out my airplane window and see Greece approaching. It is beautiful from up here. I try to make a commitment to myself that the next 6 months i will see more than my hotel room but knowing me and Damon, i will most likely break that promise. Nothing i don't regret though.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks after a very long comfortable silence.

"What the next few years is going to bring us. I always pictured taking care of Jeremy and visiting him on holidays.."

"Now you get me" He smirks.

I laugh. "I'm glad though. I'm glad he is doing his own thing and having the human life that he deserves. Someone in this family should get it." I smile.

"Do you still miss that kind of life.?" He asks.

I shrug. "Nah, not really.I honestly can't picture my life any differently even if i wanted too. I think i was meant to be with you and a vampire for a long time and until recently i have come to terms with that" I smile a him.

"I noticed. You seem more confident lately more...alive"

"I feel like it! Yeah i will never have kids or grow old. But i get eternity with you, i think that outweighs everything"

"A eternity of hot young vampire sex" He smirks at me.

I shove at him from my airplane seat. "You are so cocky sometimes. What makes you think i will have sex with you ever again" I tease.

He scoffs. "Elena...We literally lasted 3 days on the no sex bet.."

"I know. It's one of my shame's"

"What? Wanting to have sex? It's nothing to be ashamed of" He says honestly.

"It is! cause whenever i look at you all i think is. Sex. Sex. Oh and more sex."

He gasps dramatically. "Are you only using me for my body Elena?" He says sarcastically.

"No. It's one of the only times i can get you away from cocky Damon and show how much i love you, which it alot" I whisper.

He is taken aback from my reaction, not sure what to do or say next.

But he says the most perfect thing. "I love you"

I smile and kiss him.

"But hey! I thought you liked my cocky side!" He smirks.

"I do alot...That is the problem i like it too much and then i just want your cock inside.." She grins.

"You are naughty naughty Gilbert...Love it" He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Flight to Greece landing in 20 minutes." The flight attendant announces.

I look at him excited. "I literally cannot believe i am about to be in Greece!" I clap my hands together.

He smiles. "You are so adorable when your excited."

"Have you even been to Greece?" I asks curiously.

"Of course, Great history there"

I open my mouth in shock. "But that's not fair, i want to go somewhere where we both haven't been" I pout.

"Kinda hard Elena...I have been alive for 160+ years, i traveled alot in those times."

"Is there anywhere you HAVEN'T been" I press.

He thinks about it for a second. "I have never been to Japan or Africa...And alot of places in Brazil. But when it comes to Europe, you could say i have been everywhere" He grins.

"We have to save one of those places for our wedding someday so we can make new memories for the both of us" I smile.

"Deal. But i hope that won't be for awhile cause Blondie really turned me off of wedding for a long time.." He jokes.

"Ugh same! No it won't be for like...10 to 15 years. I need time after last night. Besides in what way or we not married as it is" I say.

"True."

"What do you wanna do when we first land.." I asks fully awake.

He slides his hand up my thigh to my apex. "Hmm..take a guess."

My breathing hitches. "Don't start something you can't finish" I warn feeling very hot down there.

"Don't even start, you played me for what? Almost 2 years? You are not off the hook yet Gilbert.." He says.

"Are you saying you got horny for me before we hardly even knew each other?" I gasp.

"All the fucking time. Don't tell me you didn't do the same." He says.

"Well i tried not to alot of the time cause i felt guilty but yeah its safe to say now that i did" I confess.

"I always knew it you know..." He says trailing off.

"What?" I say confused.

"I always knew you loved me" He whispers in my ear.

"I did...i always felt in their in my head and when you were around, but i didn't admit it for a really long time"

"Cause your a stubborn Gilbert and made me work hard for it" He smirks.

"You did work hard for it. Very persistent..." I joke.

"I should get a award for all the work" He states.

"Let me guess it involves no clothes" I grin.

"How DID you know" He says mockingly.

"Cause i know you" I gaze up at him. He looks down at me in awe.

* * *

**Sappy chapter. 3 day wait i know but i actually have been writing this for 2 days haha but i needed more inspiration so i watch some TVD read ALOT of fanfic and got into my 'delena zone' and here it is.**

**the next few chapters will be a look into their travels then in the end to middle of the story Elena and Damon will reunite in the boarding house. I have to live up to my title. Just wanted some alone time for these two.**

**about 5-10 more chapters left of this story.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW LOVE INPUT, it also give me inspiration to update faster xoxxo**


	12. Your stuck with me forever

**sorry for the long wait i have been in and out of the hospital and ugh but i never will abandon my stories so don't' worry.**

**here is the update, the next few chapters will be strictly delena delena delena then they will eventually reunite with caroline and stefan at the boarding house or on vacation...you never know ;) **

**LIGHT FLUFF COMING YOUR WAY.**

* * *

**Elena POV**

Damon's hand is intertwined with mine as we travel through Greece's airport tunnels. I look out one of the big and bright windows and see Greece. I still can't believe i am in a complete different country. Definitively having culture shock!

Damon leads me to where we wait for our bags. I move over to help him when i accidentally bump into someone. I look up and it is a guy in is late 20's.

"Oh i'm so sorry sir!" I say.

"No problem. Can't be too angry with you, you are so gorgeous" He explains.

"Oh...um thanks" I say as not awkwardly as possible.

He holds out his hand. "I'm David"

Before i can shake his hand Damon puts his hand in his. "Hi i'm Damon her boyfriend."

I look at Damon with a scowl letting him know how embarrassed i am.

"Oh Hi Damon nice to meet you.." He trails off shyly.

Damon pulls off his evil smirk. "Yeah i'm sure it is...Come on Elena let's go" He grabs my hand and leads me away. I wave back to Dave to let him know i'm sorry.

"Damon!" I say trying to keep up with his pace while he has both of our suitcases in one hand and my hand in the other. How he can do all of that while walking really fast i have no clue.

"Come on Elena don't you want to see Greece" He says mockingly.

"Damon, I'm sorry about that but you don't need to be so rude to him!"

"Rude?" He turns to face me anger all in his face. "The guy was ogling you like something to eat!" He shouts.

"That isn't my fault Damon! Besides this trip is suppose to be fun! It's not my fault guys flirt with me, what do you want me to do? Wear sweaters all the time?" I ask look down at my low cut shirt.

He sighs, starting to calm down. "I'm sorry it isn't your fault, I just get really possessive around you cause your _mine_ and no one else's" He states.

I hug him. "I know that! Remember '_your stuck with me forever'_ you have nothing to worry about." I smile up at him.

"Next time though, and i know there will be a next time i'd rather you tell him your taken rather than get to know him" He grumbles.

He starts walking again after that and i smile. When we step outside it is scorching hot. Definitely not use to this in mystic falls. He puts our two suitcases in the shuttle and pulls me in with him. I sit on his lap with my head on his chest in comfortable. I have no clue where what hotel we are going to or what activities he has planned so this whole this is a adventure. We finally arrive at the hotel and check in. When we get to our room its huge. Huge windows opening to the city a grand piano in the center, huge dining room table and a entire kitchen. Not to mention the huge king sized bed.

"Wow..." I say walking through the room.

He smirks. "Yep, I only take the best" He states.

"I can tell...How long are we staying in this room." I ask.

"2 weeks...But if you wanna leave before then or stay longer, it is fine by me" He smiles.

I smile and jump onto him wrapping my legs around his waist. I kiss his cheek. "Your too kind to me..."

He rests his forehead against mine.

"So what do you want to do first.." I trail off smirking, knowing what he is most likely going to say.

His eyes dart up to mine. "Do you even have to ask?" He says and vamp speeds to the master bedroom and throws me on the huge bed.

"Fine, i'll give you tonight but i do want to see the city eventually!" I laugh.

"Please.. Why do you think i got such a big room? I plan on staying in here for a long time..." He smirks and puts kisses from my collarbone down to by waist. I moan in response.

"Damon..." I hum.

He smirks knowing the effect he has on me, and looks up into my eyes and gives me a look no other than loving. I love this man so much and this is only the beginning of our time alone together and i already feel such oblivion. I am so happy.

_Early morning_

I have been awake for awhile now just watching Damon sleep but after awhile i just wanted to explore the city. I start to place kisses on his bare back all the way up to his neck to wake him up. He still doesn't budge. One of his flaws. He is a _extreamly_ heavy sleeper. I frown and look at him thinking about what to do next without it being to harsh. I smile and go underneath the blankets and rub his member slow and sensually. He starts to stir a little and i can hear a little moan in him but i know he is still asleep. So i bend down and put my mouth on it.

"Hmm..huh...what!" He stirs. I can feel him sit up.

He lifts up the blanket and he sees me innocently wrapped up in his dick. I smile at him. "Morning" I greet.

He stares back blankly. "That's new..." He says after awhile. Then he smirks. "I LIKE it alot..." He pulls me up to his chest and kisses my forehead. He grabs his phone from the nightstand and looks at the time.

"What the fuck! 9:00AM?" He says shocked. "Damn Elena"

"I want to go explore the city already!" I whine.

"Love the wakeup call and everything, truly do. But we went like 5 rounds last night...i'm tired babe" He jokes.

I sit up and look up at him. "What? Damon Salvatore TIRED after too much sex...Damn...And i thought you had it in you" I act out pretending to be disappointed and try to get up. He pulls me back down to the bed with a growl.

"Wha- Damon!"

"You wounded my ego...You have to pay a price!" He grumbles into the back of my neck.

"No morning sex! Nope! No sex at all until i see me some pyramids!" I threaten.

"Whoa Elena...You can't just threaten sex with me" He pouts.

I smirk at him. "Just did! Come on!" I say excited.

"Elena.." He whines. "You can just leave me... unfulfilled like this" He pouts.

"Then get me some pyramids!" I warn.

"But then i have to wait until tonight" He frowns.

"Damon...We have months to be together trust me when i say you will get fulfilled"

He pouts again. "Fine. Put on something sexy though" He says pointedly.

I walk to my suitcase and pull out a short and revealing sun dress. I turn around and show it to him. His eyes widen.

"Does Damon Salvatore approve" I blink seductively.

He gulps. "Yea" He chokes out.

I smile at him and get changed.

We spend the entire day walking around Greece. Damon set up tour guides for some of the tourist locations. I bring along one of our high tech cameras and document the entire thing. Damon usually isn't a romantic kind of guy like Stefan but he is enjoying the entire thing and taking pictures with me. We stop at a cafe to eat and we show as much PDA as possible. If this is the first day of this trip i don't even know what the rest of the days will bring! Towards the end of the day Damon reminds me that we have several other days here and that we should head back to the hotel i agree only cause i am completely exhausted.

On the shuttle ride to the hotel i am on Damon's lap again half asleep. He carry's he bridal style to our hotel room and i am too tired to care. When we get inside he sets me on the bed and i climb underneath the covers preparing my sleep.

"Hey you, i remember a promise" He smiles next to me on the bed.

"Mhmm tomorrow morning." I mumble.

He sighs. "I figured as much but i couldn't seem to pry you away from the city. Tomorrow i'll remember that so you have energy for later.." He winks.

"Please do, cause i can't begin to tell you how much i want to fuck you all night but i literally am death warmed over" I say sleepily.

"It's okay babe just sleep" He kisses my forehead and i drift into sleep.

**Damon POV**

Elena falls asleep pretty fast. And i knew coming home i wan't going to get laid. I just knew how happy she looked and i couldn't be selfish. Though tomorrow would be different.. I walk to the balcony after she fell asleep and pull out my phone to call my baby bro. I just needed to see how he was handling me leaving. I feel bad for doing it but i know i needed to get away but for Stefan's sake i feel bad.

I dial his number, he answers right before it goes to voicemail.

_"Hello?"_ He asks on the other line.

"Hey Stefan it's Damon i was just seeing how you two were holding up..." I trail of awkwardly. Damn it i regret this.

_"Oh uhm...uh.."_ Stefan trails off like he is busy.

"Stef what is going on, if you need me to call back la-"

_"Really Damon! Right when we get it on you have to call!" _Caroline shrieks on the other end. _"Did i call you and Elena when you two were doing it? And KNOW you two have." _

I laugh at how i just cock blocked them. "My bad, maybe you should go to sleep" I mock.

_"Screw you Damon! Unlike you who can't keep it in your pants i had to wait MONTHS for sex so yeah you could say we have been busy!"_

I start laughing uncontrollably how perfect i timed that.

_"Damon? Are you still there? Sorry.. She is just a little intent on...you know" _He trails off.

"Yeah yeah, please don't explain to me. I'll just get going.." I say.

_"No its okay, now that your on the phone what did you need?" _Stefan asks curiously. _"Seriously Stefan!"_ Caroline shrieks near him.

"I was just checking up on you, cause i feel bad for leaving you and all..." I say awkwardly.

_"Oh no i'm good..Really good. Better than i thought i would do without you. No offense or anything but i like that me and Caroline get the house to ourselves, i don't think we realized we needed it till we had it. Thank you."_

"No problem" I chuckle.

_"So...How is it going in Greece? I heard Elena was pretty excited before.?"_ Stefan asks conversationally.

I laugh_. _"Oh it is great! She is definitely a tourist taking alot of pictures and stuff. Basically acting like a kid loose in Disneyland. She's passed out right now from the busy day." I explain

_"That's good Damon. I'm glad you two are having fun. Now that you and Elena are traveling Caroline has been talking non stop about Paris 'the city of love'"_ Stefan laughs. _"DON'T MOCK IT STEFAN SALVATORE"_ Caroline shouts again.

"Yeah me and Elena should be going there in a few months. But i'll let you two go so you know..But yeah, hope to catch you later. Bye baby bro." I say.

_"Bye Damon.." _He says. And the call ends.

I smile. Who would have though Caroline Forbes would be the one to calm and contain my Brother. Damn. I could have bet money that they would be horrible for each other but they surprised all of us. I walk into the room and Elena is still asleep. I look down how innocent she looks when she is sleeping. I use to pretend to want her when my humanity was off just to piss of Stefan but, oh how that came back to bite me in the ass..

I take off my shirt and pants till my nude. I like sleeping naked. Elena usually doesn't mind cause we normally have sex before but on nights where we don't have sex (not very often) she doesn't seem to mind. I lay next to her and wrap my arms around her. She is the only thing i have and now i'm the only thing she has. Both my brother and me use to depend on each other until he found Caroline and i got Elena. I am so thankful sometimes how that worked out. I drift into sleep thinking about how much i love this girl in my arms..

"Damon!" ... "Damon..!" ..."..Damonnn"

I start to stir not knowing what is going on. I can feel hands on my back patting me. I open my eyes and see Elena hovering over me with a bright smile on her face.

"Finally! I want to do more exploring but i want you know...A good 'wakeup call'..." She blushes.

"What time is it?" I ask not fully being awake yet.

"Um.." She turns around and pulls her phone off the nightstand and looks at it. "9:30 AM. See i waited a little longer this time!" She says proudly.

"Yeah 30 minutes Elena" I laugh.

"Come on! I wanted to rent one of those moped thingy's and drive around the city and buy souvenirs and stuff!" She says brightly.

"Mhmm okay" I smile at her and stretch trying to wake up more.

"Sorry i fell asleep last night on you..." She mumbles and lays on my bare chest.

"It's okay, trust me if i TRULY wanted to get laid i would have stopped you awhile back yesterday. It's all good, plus i like seeing you all happy and excited over things. I missed that.." I smile down at her.

"Yeah i didn't realize that it was missing for awhile but it has..I really like being happy and carefree again!" She says happily.

"I'm glad" I smirk at her.

"...So how about a shower..." She asks running a hand up my chest.

"Ready when you are" I say.

"Oh i have been ready" She says with a look on her face telling me she is about to devour me.

She does.

* * *

**I keep wanting my chapters to be longer but i guess i am just not that type of person. **

**even though my life is starting to get busy i will still update i promise. I decided that i don't think this story will ever truly end cause it is one of those storys that can go on forever but i would say about 10 more chapters till i stop updating frequently.**

**alot of the delena the next few chapters will be traveling but i wont write alot of the travel js.**

**LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! i get a email everytime someone follows or reviews and i love them.**

**ill update my other fix tomorrow night maybe then this one. so a 2-3 day wait. (:**

**xoxo.**


	13. Jealousy

**i keep getting later and later with my updates i am such a procrastinater, but here is this chapter. i love writing light fluffy fun scenes with a hint of drama. (: **

* * *

I am sitting on the beach at a outdoor bar drinking. Damon is probably at another bar. We are definitely fighting less but still fighting i'd say once a week. This time it was over money. I told him that i wanted to buy stuff with MY money cause i don't want to spend his, since he already buys me everything. Then he flipped out saying that the reason i don't want to spend his money is because i don't love him and don't want to be committed to him. I naturally told him he was stupid for saying that then he went on to tell me, and i quote 'if i am so stupid then why don't i just leave! oh wait am i too stupid to do that?'. Yeah so i let him leave so he can cool off and here i am at the bar 45 minutes later. It has been 2 months since we left for vacation. We are now in Hawaii and i love it here! So beautiful.

I am starting to get a little tipsy but keep drinking. "Mam me and my friends have a boat if you wanna join?" A guy behind me asks.

I turn around and see a very good looking surfer dude with abs that could kill. Not as good as Damon's obviously.

"Uhm...I don't think i can i mean...My boyfriend should be here soon.." I tell him remembering Damon's deal to let guys know i am taken.

"Come on! We have jet skis and inner tubes you will have a blast!" He pushes.

I bite my lip not knowing what to do.

"Uhm let me call him and ask!" I tell him earnestly. He nods.

I pull out my phone and dial Damon's number he answers it right before voice mail.

_"Don't wanna talk"_ He says grumpily and hangs up.

I sigh. He still sounds pissed at this. I wonder when he will ever get over his insecurities about our relationship..

"He didn't answer...But i'll go!" I say and jump out of my stool. This vacation is about experiences and if Damon wants to be a ass and hold me back so be it. I don't think Damon will have a problem with this besides the fact that most of them are guys...

"Cool! We are just leaving come on!" He says and leads me to a dock with a small speed boat.

There are about 8 guys and 3 girls. We are all wearing bikinis or shorts. I smile, i love vacationing.

They are all super nice and yeah a few guys hit on me but i subtly told them i was taken though that didn't stop them. We all rode jet skis and inner tubed. I was having a blast. The beautiful Hawaii sun was starting to set and reminded me how long i have been out here. Crap Damon was probably worried. I am on a jet ski with the surfer dude in front of me riding around.

"Hey i am going to head to shore" He tells me.

"Okay!" I yell over the water.

My phone was still on the boat, crap.

"My phone is still on the boat.." I tell him.

"It's okay ill get it for you once we get to shore" He smiles.

We arrive to shore and i stand up and stretch.

"Ahh that was nice, Thanks so much!"

"No proble-" He starts to say but is cut off.

"Elena where the hell have you been!" I hear a voice yell.

Oh crap. I must have been gone for 3 hours plus. I turn to see Damon running towards me with a anger filled expression on his face.

"Damon this is Sam, Sam this is Damon" I introduce them awkwardly.

Damon ignores Sam and turns to me. "I have been worried sick! I called like 100 times and looked everywhere!" He says half angry half full of relief.

"I called you remember!" I say defensibly.

"Hey it is all good we just hanged out on the boat and rode jet skis" Sam smiled reassuringly.

Damon turns to him. "I see what this is and i'm not stupid! Yeah she is hot but she is taken!" Damon warns.

Sam puts his arms up. "Look i just saw that she looked kinda sad at the bar so i invited her..I didn't hit on her or anything" He states.

Damon sighs and gives up. "Okay.." He breathes. "Come on Elena want go back to the hotel?" He asks.

"No i have to get my phone." I tell him.

"Where is it" Damon asks annoyed.

"Its on my boat me and Elena can go get it now" Sam says.

"No shes good we will wait here" Damon says stiffly.

Sam nods and heads towards the dock a little further down the beach. I stay silent for a little bit because i am still mad that he reacted that way.

"Your not going to talk now? Very mature Elena" He scoffs.

"Yeah i'm not going to talk Damon!" I raise my voice. "Because you freaked out over something so stupid! When are you going to realize i love you? I'm NEVER leaving so calm down!"

"Elena whats mine is yours kinda like marriage Didn't you say we are practically married? So sorry if i'm a little hurt that you wont share everything" He says angrily.

"I just feel guilty" I whisper. "I am taking up space in your house all your money is going on the trip not one penny of my own and i wanted to spend my own money so i don't feel so worthless" I whisper.

"Seriously? How on earth did i get stuck with two of the most broodiest people on the planet" Damon exclaims. "First Stefan now you. Elena...I have too much money what i even know what to do with and i love you with every fiber of my freaking being so whats mine is yours including money,housing ect..." He tells me seriously.

"I get that but you still don't get it! I want my own things i want to buy something and know that i bought it, no one else me. Yeah i don't have nearly as much as you but i want to buy my own things." I mumble.

"Elena no. It's not going to happen i'm not stepping down. Whats mine is yours period. I'm not going to let you spend the money your mom and dad left you on hotels and stuff. If you want to buy me something with your own money GREAT but when it comes to you or us, its on me" He tells me firmly.

"Are you still mad at me?" I look into his eyes weary.

"No...frustrated yes! You are so fucking stubborn it kills me! Yeah i overreacted but that made me so infuriated thinking you didn't want to share that..." He trails off running a hand through his hair.

I smile and lean up and kiss him.

"Oh and by the way if you ever run off and go on a boat for 3 hours with a group of guys again ill personally kill you" He jokes

"You wont kill me, you love me too much" I flutter my eyelashes at him.

Before he can say anything Sam comes running back with my beach bag that has my phone in it.

"Here you go Elena...It was really nice meeting you" He smiles and waves before heading back to his friends.

"So" Damon leans down and whispers in my ear. "How about some awesome makeup sex.."

"Do you realize how much makeup sex we have had?" I laugh.

"It so much hotter" He grins.

"Since we have been on this vacation we have had sex on beaches, balcony's, airplanes, airports, bathrooms, museum's.." I trail off listing off everything.

"That's cause you can resist this gorgeous body of mine" He smirks.

"Oh i'm SURE that's the reason" I mock.

"Come on babe..." he grabs my hand and we walk towards the hotel.

Then while we are walking towards our hotel i want to ask him something that has been bothering me since our little fight.

"..Damon, do you really feel like i don't love you or will leave you someday..?" I ask hesitantly.

He sighs. "It's just a insecurity that i have that is rooted from my problems with my dad and Katherine. I feel like i don't deserve something this good so i say stupid shit and try to ruin it myself before you can. But beneath all of that yeah i don't think you would ever leave and i know that you love me" He smiles at me.

I smile up at him. "Well good! Cause Salvatore i will never leave you!" I put a cheesy grin on.

"I know" He says.

* * *

**Damon POV**

My first thought when i wake up is. Ow. Vampire sex is one thing. Vampire rage sex is a whole other. I can feel all my muscles in my back and abdomen ache and throb. I feel like a was run over by a bus. A Elena bus that is. I look over and she is completely naked over the sheets and all sprawled out. Damn she is gorgeous. I can't believe i was such a dick yesterday. I let my own freaking insecurities get to me and i took it out on her. Normally i would take it out on Stefan or Caroline but i haven't talked to them in about 2 weeks. Stefan told me he took Caroline to Europe and they would spend a month there and maybe we could both meet up at Bora Bora. I haven't told Elena cause i want to surprise her and i know she misses them so she will love it!

I slowly get up and hold back my painful groan. Last night was hectic. I'm actually literally surprised we didn't get any complains cause we were so loud. We actually broke a few things in the hotel last night that will cost me a fortune but it was all worth it for sure. I limp to the bathroom and turn on the shower. Maybe in a world of miracles that hot water will ease the tight muscles. We went 12 rounds last night and i feel like i am walking dead. When i get out of the shower and go to the room, i notice Elena is sitting up in the bed stretching

"Sore?" I smirk.

"Oh fuck...We've done it hundreds of times. Why now am i feeling like i was stabbed?" She groans.

"Cause you insisted we go for 12 rounds.."

Her eyes widen. "Oh wow...That much!" She trails off.

"I don't think i have ever went that much and that is saying for someone who has had alot of sex." I state.

While i get dressed i notice her on her phone. I pull on my gray v neck and some black pants and i am ready to roll.

"Damon..Sam is texting me and is wondering if we want to go on his boat again today.." She says casually.

"What?" I scoff. "Hell no, he was all over you!" I say.

"No he wasn't! It was actually his friends that wer-" She says but i cut her off.

"OH, so you do admit that they were hitting on you" I accuse.

"Yes THEY were but no Sam. He is actually nice"

"Oh well then that settles it, do you want me to plan you guys for a June wedding or is that to early.." I say sarcastically.

She sighs. "Damon we literally just had this conversation last night. I'm not leaving you and, i can't stop hanging out with guys just cause they are interested in me." She says annoyed.

I breathe heavily. "Fine we can go, i will try to get over this more and more but if he tries something with you don't think that i will stop him.."

She gets up from the bed and hugs me. "Thank you! I'm glad you are trying" She says into my shoulder.

"If you weren't so damn hot i wouldn't be worried all the time" I smirk pulling out of the hug.

She slaps my arm. "Hey! Girls hit on you all the time!" She states.

"Yeah and you go all king kong on them!"

She blushes. "I do not..."

I scoff. "Really Elena? Someone who is against compulsion if i remember rightly compelled a innocent girl to go back to her hotel just cause she was asking what my name was"

"That was one time" She says through clenched teeth.

"No, what about in Paris when a girl asked me to take a picture of her and her HUSBAND and you told her to quote 'back the fuck off hoe' .." I trail off laughing.

"Fine i am possessive but look at you!" She gestures to me. "Your are muscular and cocky and those freaking eyes! Your like walking sex i'm just eh.." She says.

My eyes widen at her statement. "Really Elena? Look at you! You with your olive skin, Doe eyes, those fucking long..flexible legs...I'm getting hard just fucking looking at you"

"Well anyway i got to get dressed we need to meet him down at the dock in a hour.." She trails off look in the dresser for clothes.

I grab her shoulder to turn her to me. "Elena seriously you are beautiful..Don't bring yourself down" I tell her seriously.

"Thanks" She says shyly.

"So does that mean i have to get changed into swim shorts?" I pout.

"Unless you want me to snorkel underwater with those guys all by myse-"

"Okay, swim shorts it is" I cut her off.

We reach the dock a hour later with Elena in her smoldering black bikini that is as thin as floss. Lets just say we had a quickie in the Elevator before coming out here..

"Elena!" Sam calls out on the dock and comes out and greets her. This guy is a prick.

"Hey, Here is my boyfriend again Damon" She says as we walk onto the boat.

He shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you Damon. Hey everybody!" He calls out to everyone on the boat. "This is Damon Elena's boyfriend!"

Everyone greets me and waves a few of them have tensed looks on their face at the mention of me being her boyfriend...I'm watching them..

We go to sit on a lounge chair together with Elena sprawled across my chest. I put my hand across her ass to make sure it is covered, as much as i want to see it right now i can't afford everyone else seeing it. Only me.

"Are you excited to snorkel?" She asks looking up at me her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah i guess" I smile at her.

She frowns. "'yeah i guess'?" She glares at me.

"Yeah?"

"Show a little more enthusiasm" She scolds.

"What do you want me to do Elena jump up and down about the fact you diving into water in a bikini that shows everything to guys that look at you like your something to eat not to mention there are sharks in there an-

"Stop Damon, your thinking too much, just breathe and go with the flow" She closes her eyes peacefully.

"What are you meditating now?" I ask.

"Maybe i am. I have to now that i am with you!" She mocks.

I touch my hand to my chest and gasp. "I am very deeply hurt Elena"

"Boo fucking hoo" She glares. And i laugh. That is _my_ girl.

* * *

**Next chapter will be more of there trip to Hawaii then after that they will reunite with Caroline and Stefan either at the boarding house or on vacation. Either way they will EVENTUALLY be back at the boarding house.**

**let me know what you think. (:**

**xoxo**


	14. Suprise

**longest wait ever, but it is so hard having 2 stories needing updates at the same time and then i lost my muse and inspiration. but with this TVD hiatus i assure you there will be LOTS of updates and even new stories lol. So here is this chapter enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

**Elena POV**

Me and Damon just get done snorkeling and are on the boat on our way to shore. Damon enjoyed it alot more than he thought, though he would never admit it. We are now sitting in the lounge area outside talking with the other guys and their girls.

"Thanks for inviting us! We had so much fun" I say and scoot closer putting my head on Damon's bare chest.

"No problem you are fun to hang out with" A guy named Drake says.

I smile genuinely. "Thanks!"

"So do you guys live here or how long are you going to be here?" Drake asks.

"We are only vacationing. But we have been here in Hawaii though for almost 2 weeks but leaving for Bora Bora soon" I state.

"Awe its a shame i'll miss you Elena" He smirks at me little.

I quickly catch on to his attitude. "Oh thanks...I'll miss you guys too" I say making sure to address all of the guys and not just him.

Damon leans down and whispers in my hear. "If this guy doesn't shut up soon he will have no teeth" Damon purrs. Damn only Damon could sound sexy while threatening someone.

"Mhmm looking a little green there Salvatore" I whisper back.

Before Damon could say anything the boat stops signaling our arrival to the shore. Thank god.

Damon helps me off of the boat eager to get away from all the guys as i am. At least Sam is nice though.

"Elena wait!" Someone calls behind me i look to see it is Drake. Oh god...

He arrive to me and Damon breathlessly before speaking. "Here i wanted to give you my number so we can keep in touch...you are a cool girl Elena" He smiles.

I take the piece of paper from him wanting to be polite and also to get out of here before this guy has no teeth.

"Thanks! I really liked hanging out with you guys, Tell Sam i said bye" I say then he suddenly brings me into a friendly hug.

"Really though call me Elena maybe me you and Damon could all go on a double date with me and my boyfriend" He smiles excitingly.

Talk about a plot twist.

"Oh! Yeah! That would be great!" I say trying to hide my shock.

He waves an turns around.

I turn to Damon to see his reaction and he looks at me before crouching over in laughter.

"What?" I ask Damon laughing along with him.

"The whole time both me and you thought he was hitting on you but he is gay! Priceless..." He says still choking on his laughs.

"He is nice we should call him" I say feeling bad for distancing him now. I did it for Damon at the time, now i'm regretting that.

"Elena, do you know how many people we have met vacationing? If we kept in contact with all of them we would have enough people to fill a city, just meet nice people and move on" He advises.

"But he is different! It's genuine and he is nice..." I pout.

"What about the elderly couple we met in Paris you said they were special too? Or that one crazy cat lady we met in-" But i cut him off.

"Fine your right! Happy?!" I say agitated.

We just reach the entrance to the hotel and Damon pulls me into his chest and hold me tight.

"Babe lets not fight okay i'm still sore from our last makeup sex and i think we should distance them a little more" He jokes.

I smile into his chest. "Fine, i just felt bad about treating Drake wrong and it had me thinking, How many other guys did i push away that i thought were interested in me for you benefit and they were gay or didn't have that intention. I'm a bitch" I pout.

"No your not trust me. And yeah some of them might not have that intention to get into your pants but ALOT of them do, so your smart to play it safe" I assure her.

"Do you push girls away for me" Elena asks meekly.

"Pfft Elena since i fell in love with you have you not seen my game go down? Trust me what you said is a understatement."

"Come on Salvatore lets get in that room already" Elena leads me through the hotel doors.

* * *

**Damon POV**

This has become routine now. Wake up. Morning sex. Beach. Activity. Sex. Dinner. Sex. Sleep. Then repeat. Not that i am complaining. I take in our surroundings and all the windows in our room are open from the heat. Both me and Elena are covered in sweat above the sheet but it has nothing to do with the heat. I am about to doze back into sleep when my phone buzzes. Who the fuck is calling me? I reach onto the nightstand and look at the caller ID. Stefan. I get up and get some pants on then go out to the balcony to not wake Elena up before the ringing stops.

"Hello?" I finally answer.

_"Damon! Nice hearing your voice!"_ Stefan shouts into the speaker. Where he is, is loud.

"Hey brother! Where are you, its loud" I say.

_"Oh me and Caroline are at the airport look you need to act fast we booked a trip to Bora Bora for all next week get you and Elena down here! Lets make this happen!"_ Stefan says.

"What made you guys do this so quickly?" I ask curiously.

_"Turns out me and Caroline aren't really cut for this lifestyle we just want a home we can stay at not all this traveling crap. So after Bora Bora we are heading back to the boarding house. Whats your guy's plan?"_ Stefan asks over the roar of people around him.

"Well we were planning on going to Bora Bora next weekend but i can push it up then after that we were going to Australia but nothing is concrete."

_"Wow i have alot of respect for you two, how do you guys travel nonstop?"_ Stefan says in awe.

"Cause living in one place bores the hell out of us." I joke. "But yeah i'll get on moving it up to the next 2 days. Don't have Blondie call or text Elena about this though i am surprising her." I smile.

_"I'll try but i can't promise anything cause she misses Elena alot. But i'll give it a shot"_ Stefan jokes.

"You better cause she misses you two alot and i want to surprise her" I say sternly

_"Okay okay i'll break her phone or something don't worry, but i'll see you guys soon"_ Stefan says.

"Okay bye brother" I say and i hang up.

Elena is going to be so happy.

I spend all night packing while Elena slept so when she woke up we would be ready to go. The less time she has to think about it the less chance she will find out about the surprise. We left the boarding house with 1 suitcase each and now have around 5 suitcases from all the clothes and souvenirs. It took alot more time to pack than i thought cause of all the close scattered throughout the hotel room from our love making. Then i had to argue with a flights to get a ticket to Bora Bora at this short notice but in the end i got my job done. Elena starts to stir and i walk into the room to see her sitting up in confusion.

"Where have you been?" She asks tiredly.

I sit on the edge of the bed and rub her cheek soothingly. "I packed us all up i thought we would go to Bora Bora early. Flight leaves in a hour. Get ready" I kiss on on the cheek and start to get up but she grabs my hands and pulls me back on the bed and kisses me hungrily it took me a few seconds to figure out her intention.

"No no Elena the flight leaves in a hour we need to go..." I say against her lips. My control fading quickly.

"What makes the difference we have all the time in the world, lets just go tomorrow or...the next day..or the next.." She murmurs while kissing my chest.

Shit. She is making changing my mind. No. I have to get on that flight. I must.

"Elena No" I push her away so she can see me.

"Are you rejecting me?" She says and tries not to cry.

"Elena no no no. Trust me i want to but we really need to get on this flight i had to do ALOT just to get us these seats we have to go" I say firmly.

"Why are you so insistent on this?" She asks suspiciously.

I shrug as nonchalantly as i can. "Things to do, places to see" I smirk.

She sits up and crosses her arms. "No...Somethings up. The Damon i know wouldn't pass up morning sex for anything. Its your favorite time...Whats going on?" She scowls.

Damn. Why did she have to be so smart. "I can't tell you. All i need from you is to get your ass on the plane. K?"

"Will i regret this decision later?" She glares at me.

"I am almost certain you won't" I say confidently.

"Fine i'll go but i am trusting you" She points her finger at me and gets off the bed to get dressed.

Well i sort of was successful at keeping it a secret.

Elena is sitting on my lap in a airport chair her head rested on my shoulder. Leave it to us to have a late flight. Now it only leaves more time for her to over think this situation.

She suddenly looks up with a bright expression on her face. "Hey i have an idea! When we go to Australia soon we should invite Caroline an Stefan along for like a family vacation!" Her eyes bright up at the idea.

How does she do this? "Yeah...maybe" I say trying not to say alot on the subject.

She glares at me. "Is that short for 'i don't want to go on vacation with them cause we already live with them'?"

I chuckle at her thought. "No...you just amaze me sometimes that is all..." Which is true.

"Don't try to change the subject Salvatore, do you want to go on vacation with them or not?"

At this point i'm so close to telling her the surprise cause it is paining me dancing around it like this.

"Yes i do! But that isn't for a few more weeks so we will discuss it then" I say.

"Your acting weird...but i can tell you don't want me to know so i will drop it...for now" She smirks.

Thank god. It was exhausting trying to avoid the question while still answering it.

"So after Bora Bora and Australia, anywhere else you want to go?" I ask thankful for the subject change.

"There are so many but i miss home, maybe we can go back there for a few month's, recooparate then travel again?" She broaches.

"Yeah fine by me, We need to reset our suitcases anyway, the load is starting to get heavy" I joke.

"Yeah we are up to like 6 now..." She laughs.

I pull her tight to my chest soaking up this non fight and light moment we have. I only let Elena see this non cocky side of me, i hope she realizes that, i feel like Stefan right now.

"Flight 771 to Bora Bora boarding now!" The speaker calls out.

The flight to Bora Bora was quiet and romantic. I think this was the longest Elena and i didn't get into a disagreement. We seemed to agree on everything and just have eyes for each other.

Until of course that is disaster strikes.

"Damon? Damon is that you?" I look at up the female voice i heard and see a girl i remember named Amber.

I met Amber a few years before i came back to Mystic Falls at a university in New York. It is safe to say we were constant fuck buddies for a month or two. Normally i would just stick to one night stands but she literally wouldn't leave me alone so if she offered it i didn't deny. Until she got crazy and clingy and started calling me her boyfriend after many times telling her i am not boyfriend 'material'. So naturally i ditched her and haven't seen her since. Until now that is.

"Oh uhm hi..." I say awkwardly.

Elena looks between Amber and me, confusion written over her face.

"Oh sorry not to introduce myself, I'm Amber" Amber says a little snobby.

Elena reaches out and shakes her hand politely. "I'm Elena.."

"So what are you doing going to Bora Bora Damon?" She says accusingly probably wondering why i am taking a girl with me. Back then i was a fuck and chuck kind of guy not a fuck and take to Bora Bora.

But i want to shove it in her face, so i do. "Taking my girlfriend to Bora Bora. Got kinda bored of Hawaii..." I smirk.

Elena smiles at me.

"Wow last time i saw you, you told me you were never going to be boyfriend material, you know after you fucked me for 2 months" She smiles evilly at me knowing the bomb she just planted.

Fuck.

Elena slowly turns to be with a look that could kill.

"Oh sorry i thought you knew about us...Of course he did sleep with so many woman when i met him...And that was only when i knew him..." She trails off.

"I think it is time you left" I glare menacingly at Amber.

"Where are your manners Damon, You were such a gentleman at night when you did that thing with yo-" But i cut her off.

"What is your problem?" I say standing up.

"You left me. I loved you and you left." She says and tears start to form in her eyes.

Before i can say anything she turns to Elena with a evil look on her fake face. "I'd watch out you know. He is going to leave you trust me he can't commit, not after all the things i saw and heard him do..." She says and with that she leaves.

"Elena..." I sit back down and look at stare at her.

She shakes her head and tears start pouring down her face. "No...I need..." She says but she doesn't finish and she gets up and goes to the bathroom and doesn't come out till the rest of the flight.

* * *

**I was going to write until they got to bora bora but i am about to pass out.**

**sorry for the long long wait i lost my muse and died inside or something but i am back ish.**

**ill try to update in the next day or two no promises.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME GET MY MUSE BACK THEY GIVE ME INSPIRATION xoxo **


	15. Reunion

**I know i should have probably updated my other fic before this one but i love this story so much and had a itch to write it. All of the reviews omfg made my day from last chapter thanks so so much! i found my muse again for this story. (:**

**yes alot of delena fights in this story but i love delena fights so...sorry not sorry. its not like they don't ever make up ;)**

* * *

**Damon POV**

Our plane to Bora Bora is almost landed and after banging on the bathroom door and receiving many strange looks from people she on't budge. I can hear her sob in there from time to time and it feels like someone is driving a stake through my heart every time i hear it. I know it has to do with the Bitch chic Amber, she knows about my past though so i wonder what about it struck the chord.

"We land in Bora Bora in 20 minutes thank you" The flight attendant says over the intercom.

I remain in my seat knowing Elena has to emerge eventually. I haven't seen Amber since she said those things to me and Elena but i know she is hiding for her own good knowing i can rip her heart out from it. And trust me, i want to.

I hear the bathroom door open and i hear people around it say 'finally' and 'about time' as she walks towards our seats and i stand up to acknowledge her. She looks everywhere but me.

"Elena-"

She shakes her head. "No i don't want to talk right now" Her voice cracks at the end. Her face is still blotchy from crying.

She sits in her seat and i sit silently next to her. I know through time she will forgive me but if she doesn't want to talk right now i can't make her. But i will only allow this to go on for so long. If by tonight she is still like this, i am breaking through that shell one way or another.

When the plane lands we both are still silent and we make our way through the airport tunnels wordlessly. We get our bags then head outside to the blazing hot weather.

"So how are we getting to the hotel this time" She asks emotionless.

I laugh cause we always get there in different ways whether its a shuttle, city bus, taxi, and one time i took a limo just to be different. But this time i am very excited for cause i am reunited with my baby.

I smirk at her. "You'll see..." I say and about 10 seconds later my beautiful Camero pulls up.

"Oh.. i forgot you took it everywhere with you... " She says.

"Yep it has always been here and there, I was just waiting for the right moment" I say and i put our bags in the trunk then get into the drivers seat, Elena already in the passengers seat.

"So you still going to stay mad at me?" I pout at look towards her trying to ease some of the tension.

She turns and glares at me. It reminds me of those times she was still with Stefan and had that 'i hate you cause you hot and i have to hide my feelings from you' look at that early period in our relationship. And as soon as i am reminded of that i know to steer clear of her till she calms down. The drive to the beach house in Bora Bora took about 30 minutes and i had the hood down on the Camero so it was nice have a warm breeze through the car. When we finally arrive to the beach house i see Stefan and Caroline's rental car in one of the parking spots.

Elena looks at it in confusion. "Is anyone else here? Who's car is that?"

Before i can tell her Caroline comes bounding down the front steps with a huge grin on her face and her arms open looking for a hug. I watch as Elena's face turns from confusion to shock to pure happiness. Elena jumps out of the car and meets Caroline in her tight hug. Stefan is right behind Caroline with his hands in his pockets giving them their moment. I walk up to him and give a short brotherly hug.

"Good seeing you brother" I smirk.

He smiles genuinely. "Thanks, you too"

We turn to our giddy woman, they are smiling from ear to ear and rambling about how much they missed each other.

"I had no clue at all you would be here! This is the best news ever!" Elena jumps up and down.

"I know right, i am so over all this testosterone i need some good ol lady time!" Caroline says.

"That sounds really good" Caroline starts to lead her to the house but before she is fully turned around Elena sends me a deadly glare that says 'do not thing that this is over for one second boy'.

Stefan turns to me with a amused expression. "You two in a fight again?" He says and tries not to laugh.

I give him a hard look before answering. "Yep"

He lets out his laugh he was holding in. "What is it about this time? Did you steal her fries again? Or did she-"

I scoff. "I wish it was something that easy" I say and start walking towards the house where the girls are.

"Then what is it" Stefan says a little more seriously.

I sigh and stop at the front door. "I ran into one of my former flings while on the airplane...And lets just say some not so nice words were exchanged and Elena spent the entire flight in the bathroom."

Stefan opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Yeah.." I say. "Any ideas how to fix this?"

"Ha your asking the wrong person, Me and Caroline have been at each others throats since Elena left. She wasn't joking when she said she needed girl time she has been on edge for awhile."

"Maybe it is better for us to just stay in the boarding house where i don't run into former flings and Caroline doesn't kill you from not seeing Elena" I joke.

"You have no idea Damon i was about to fly to where ever you were just to calm her down, It got to the point where i painted her nails. I painted her freaking nails Damon! I think my balls have shriveled up to nothing now..." He laughs.

I laugh with him and open the front door. The beach house is two stories hardwood floor throughout and very spacious. Very nice. We find the girls in the living room on the leather couch gossiping.

"Go away! We are talking about girl stuff" Caroline screeches.

I scoff and leave to go to the kitchen to get a drink or something knowing no doubt they were talking about me and Elena's altercation. I look through the cupboards before finding some whisky. It'll do.

"Pour me a glass too" Stefan sighs.

I pour him a glass and hand it to him.

"Cheers to our hard working relationships" Stefan says.

I raise my glass. "Amen"

* * *

_5 hours later_

**Elena POV**

Me and Caroline are getting ready to go to the club without the boys. Both too angry with our men. I told Caroline all about me and Damon's little run in with Amber. Its not the fact that she showed up or that she slept with him cause i know his past, it was something i had to accept dating him. It is the fact that i am very insecure when it comes to Damon and woman. I mean he has been with thousands of woman i can't help but think one day he will get bored of me or that i'm not fulfilling him enough. It is a constant thought in my head and Amber said it right to my face. I know i am taking those insecurities out on Damon but i can't be near him right now when those thoughts are on the surface i am too vulnerable.

I pull on a see through dark purple lace dress that stops right under my ass. "Oh my god you look hot!" Caroline says walking into the bathroom.

I smile. "Thanks" I look to her in her short strapless red dress and widen my eyes. "Wow you too Care, you look _good_"

"We both do!" She jumps up and down in excitement.

"Have you told Damon and Stefan that we are going to the club yet?" I ask putting on purple eye shadow.

"No...we will do it on the way out"

I smile. "I like the way you think"

When we are both finally ready we head downstairs. We look for the boys but find them in the living room playing video games surprisingly not drunk. They must want to make a impression on us knowing they are walking on a thin line.

Caroline stops behind the couch. "We are going to the club don't expect us to be back till morning" She says and flips her hair dramatically and starts to turn around. But before she takes one step the boys pause their game and stand up facing us.

"Whoa wait, i thought this was going to be a family vacation" Stefan asked.

"Elena and Damon are in a fight and i need girl time. Family vacation can start next week or something" Caroline dismisses.

I look to Damon to see if he is going to say something but when i look at his face he is raking me down from head to toe with his eyes. I look down sheepishly trying to hide my reaction so he doesn't think the fight is over or that I've forgiven him, which i have but i am too stubborn to admit it to him.

"Fine" Stefan gives in. "But no flirting or strippers. We don't want to repeat last time do we?" Stefan mocks.

Caroline laughs. "Maybe we do. But we will be home in the morning don't wait up for me hun" Caroline says and kisses his cheek.

"Do i get a kiss on the cheek Elena" Damon pouts staring at me.

I cross my arms and put on a 5th grade scowl. "No"

"You suck" He says still pouting.

"Yeah and your not getting laid tonight" I grin at him before leaving the room.

I hear Stefan as i leave. "Oh burn."

"Shut up" I hear Damon say.

Me and Caroline arrive to the club 25 minutes later and quickly start downing shots with one intention. To get drunk. Many guys hit on us and we flirt back playfully but i can't help but miss Damon and his cute smirk and those eyes...Shit what am i doing? I'm here to have fun and be mad at him. Fuck i can't i ever be mad at him for more than a few hours, its not fair! Me and Caroline down shots for hours till we are full on drunk. Probably the drunkest i have ever been in my whole life and the drunkest someone can be before passing out. She pulls me to the dance floor and we dance like crazy teenagers. I have to remind myself to pull my dress down cause it keeps riding up. We are now at the point where we can hardly stand let alone dance and we need to get home pronto before we pass out.

"Careoelinewshould gohoumeeeeenow" I slur at her with my arm around her shoulders propping me up. I am definitely 80% more drunk than her. I am going to pay for this for the next week.

surprisingly she understands every word i say. "Elena i have been trying to get you home for hours its like 5am, lets go!" We wall outside and realize neither of us can drive and there are no taxis around that leaves...oh no

"Elena i am going to have to call Stefan or Damon...I'm sorry" She says and pulls out her phone.

"Fyinebutcallstefan notdamon" I slur.

"I will but that doesn't mean he wont overhear or Stefan won't tell him" She says and puts the phone to her ear.

_"Hello?"_ I hear a sleepy voice on the other line answer.

"Hey babe its me Care, uhm...we have a little problem..." Caroline trails off.

_"Let me guess you guys need a ride home"_ He chuckles.

"Yeah but not just that Elena is like REALLY drunk and by really drunk i mean she cant walk and is going to pass out soon so bring the SUV cause she needs the backseat..." Caroline advises for me. I smile at her.

_"Okay i will be there soon."_

"Wait! Also don't bring Damon.." Caroline says quickly.

_"Uhm he is right here and-"_ but before Stefan can finish he is cut off and the phone is switched to someone else.

_"Blondie you can tell Elena that if she is that drunk that i am coming whether she likes it or not"_ Damon says and hangs up.

Caroline puts the phone in her bag and looks at my guiltily.

"Isssnotyour fault caurorline" I smile at her.

She pulls me to a bench outside and pulls me into her lap. I am fighting to not fall asleep cause i don't want Damon to pick me up when he gets here but i am very close to passing out. About 10 minutes later a SUV pulls up next to us. Both Stefan and Damon get out of the car and walk towards us.

"Wow that was fast" Caroline said helping me get up.

"Yeah we drove fast." Stefan replies.

Caroline wraps my arm around her neck and tries to drag me towards the car but i keep stumbling. Damon sighs and walks over to me about to lift me up.

"Nooo geuoo awuuay" I mumble.

"Not going to happen drunko" He says and picks me up bridal style despite my protests.

"Nooo stauup" I thrash against him. He slips us into the backseat, i finally give up knowing Damon wont budge so i lean against his chest and relax.

"How much did you have to drink?" Damon asks curiously.

Caroline butts in. "I lost track after our 25th shot but i can say ALOT. She kept going and going, i didn't know that was possible" Caroline laughs.

"Wuurre you sleeeeeping?" I ask Damon.

"Nope, i couldn't sleep without you there. The past 4 months i had you by my side it was weird not having you there..." He whispers into my ear and kisses my temple.

"Yeouu should bemad at me, i treautedyou horriibualy" I slur.

He kisses my forehead. "I could never really be mad at you Elena" He tells me earnestly.

"Ismyddress covering muyass" I ask suddenly knowing it keeps riding up.

"Nope your ass is very noticeable, nice thong by the way" He winks.

"Iudidit to shouw you whatyou were muisssing" I mumble.

He laughs. "I can't miss whats mine Elena" He says and after that i drift into sleep peacefully knowing i am in Damon's arms.

* * *

**Quick update right! Your reviews last chapter filled me and gave me inspiration. love the critiques and ideas.**

**Thanks to delenahart3 for the idea about the club i was going to do a elena drunken one anyway after the amber thing but the club with caroline was a great idea xoxo**

**REVIEW PLEASE. i tend to update faster with reviews cause they inspire me though my writters block and this horrible hiatus. (:**


	16. Insecurity

**been really really really sick but no worries here is a update!**

* * *

**Damon POV**

It is now mid afternoon and i shower, get dressed and head downstairs. Elena is still asleep, nursing a hangover from last night. Yeah she stuck by her word and i didn't get laid, that naughty little minx. I had to 'take care' of myself in the shower. I head downstairs and see Caroline and Stefan at the island on the bar stools.

"Mornin" I say without looking at either of them and getting my morning coffee.

"Was Elena still asleep when you took her to your room last night after she fell asleep in the car?" Caroline asks.

"Yep, hasn't moved a inch since." I state.

"Is she still mad at you?" Stefan asks casually.

"Probably. Nothing i can do though until it blows over" I shrug.

"Ugh you are so blind Damon Salvatore!" Caroline exclaims.

Both me and Stefan look at her, startled by her loud interruption.

"Wha-?" I choke out confused.

She sighs hesitantly before answering. "She isn't upset over the fact that you slept with Amber or whatever her name was. She knows your past and she has accepted that a long time ago."

"Then what is it?" I ask, genuinely confused now.

"She is insecure and scared. Think about it. She has been with 3 guys all her life and you have been with literally thousands therefor stating the fact that you are more experienced. She thinks that she will bore you and you will leave her and go back to your old lifestyle...Plus she told me that chic told it all right to her face and i'm sure that didn't help" Caroline explains.

It all clicks.

I understand now. How could i be so stupid. Elena told me plenty of times before that she accepted my past i should have known that wasn't the reason. But how can Elena possibly think that she will bore me? I have actually been thinking i would be the one to bore her. She is absurd. She isn't mad at me she is just scared that i am not committed.

"Fuck" I whisper.

"I think you both have a lot of insecurities you need to patch up.." Caroline points out.

Shes right. I am always waking up expecting a note of her leaving me or a text saying she left.

There is not much i can do to fix this in a day, its something that takes time but i feel like i need her to know that i will always be here so what better way than to serve her breakfast in bed. I vamp speed around the kitchen to make her scrambled eggs and toast ignoring the weird looks from Caroline and Stefan. When i'm done making the eggs i grab a big glass, fill it with some O negative and speed up to our room. When i get there she is still asleep and still in the same position she has been in for 14 hours. I set the tray of food down on the nightstand and get on the bed and hover over her to wake her up. I place soft kisses on her neck and chest until she starts stirring. She groans and rubs her eyes before opening them. They widen at me hovering over her.

"Good morning hun" I smirk at her expression and lean down and kiss her.

She kisses me back but not as into it as i am. This is going to take along of convincing.

"I got you some breakfast and some good O negative to start out your day." I smile at her.

She frowns. "What brought this all on"

"I love you Elena, I want you to know that"

She sighs. "Caroline told you"

"She might have" I fess up.

She groans and covers her eyes. "I'm so embarrassed now. You probably think i'm some paranoid clingy girlfriend"

"Hell no" I say frustrated. "I understand your fear and insecurity. Cause i have the same..." I trail off.

She uncovers her eyes. "What?"

"Every morning i wake up and i am so shocked your still there. I am still waiting for the day you leave a note or text about you moving on and leaving." I confess.

"Damon" She cries out. "How dare you even think that! Your the best thing that has ever ever ever happened to me. That is the most ridiculous thing i have ever heard. I'm the boring small town girl, there is nothing special about me. Your hot Damon Salvatore so kind and caring even though you don't let many people see it-" She says but i stop her.

"You love me way more than you should" I whisper into her shoulder.

She sighs. "I think we both have stupid insecurities, but it is so hard getting past them. Especially when they show up on airplanes" Elena jokes.

I chuckle. "Yeah i bet that doesn't help the situation. But Elena i'm serious when i say this. I will never ever get bored of you and i will never ever love anyone like i love you. Even though you can be stubborn and idiotic sometimes i love every part of you." I tell her firmly.

She stares at me in awe, her eyes slowly filling up with tears. "Damon...That was so sweet."

"Yeah just don't tell anyone about it. God a reputation to uphold." I smirk.

"I like that you forget your reputation when your around me. You let all your walls down when i talk to you..." She gazes at me warmly.

"I always have, i actually think your one of the only people that see's this side of me, you should feel lucky" I joke.

She smiles. "I do."

* * *

**Elena POV**

Me and Damon make our way downstairs after our talk then makeup sex then a shower that Damon insisted on joining then finally getting dressed and making it down here. Stefan and Caroline are in the living room watching The Notebook, that Caroline no doubt blackmailed Stefan to watch it with here. I plop down on the love seat and join them, Damon sitting right next to me.

Caroline pauses the movie and turns to me. "About time! How many times do you two have to do makeup sex? I'm hungry!"

"Do you want to go out to dinner or something Caroline? Or am i missing something..." I trail off confused.

"Yes! I wanted to go out and eat all together" She claps her hands together excitedly.

"Ugh do we have to? I just want to stay here and-" Damon says but is cut off by Caroline's killing glare.

"There is a really fancy restaurant on the beach, we could go there?" Stefan suggests.

"It's settled then!" Caroline says.

I look over at Damon and give him a slight smile cause i know he wanted to stay here and probably make love all night but there is only so much you can hold back Caroline.

"Come on Elena! Lets go get dressed" She says and grabs my arm and pulls me up.

"Caroline, i am fine just like this" I groan.

She stops to scowl at me. "Elena. You have 'i just had sex' written all over you. Don't argue" She says and pulls me upstairs.

Caroline says we have to look formal and hot so she settles for a knee length yellow cocktail dress and i go for a red lace dress that runs mid thigh and leaves my back bare. I straighten my hair while Caroline curls hers and since my dress is so far out i leave my makeup looking natural. We hear a knock at Caroline's bedroom door and turns to see who it is and Damon sticks his head in.

"Hey are you guy-" But stops when he looks at me.

I smile shyly at his response. He has arousal written all over his face.

"We will be down in a few minutes" Caroline calls from the bathroom.

Damon smiles at me before closing the door.

Ugh why am i going to a stupid restaurant when i can be here loving my gorgeous boyfriend. My life sucks right now.

"Okay...i am now...ready" Caroline states putting on her last bracelet.

I grab my clutch from the dresser. "Kay lets go!" I smile.

Me and Caroline head downstairs and find our men in the kitchen nursing their drinks.

"You guys its only 7, don't drink yet" Caroline whines.

Stefan walks over to where she is and caresses her face. "You were taking so long getting beautiful i had to do something to distract myself" Stefan says innocently and Caroline mushes at his words.

I roll my eyes at how easily she falls for his stupid romance lines.

I walk over to where Damon is standing and reach up to kiss him. "You ready Salvatore?"

His eyes glance down at my chest where my boobs are pushed up from the dress and chokes a little. "Yep."

After Caroline is done kissing Stefan we leave for the restaurant. When we get out of the car i can hear music playing outside and know already its a very fancy restaurant. Damon grabs my hand and leads me into the restaurant. When we reach the hostess at the front i glance around and the place is packed. Hopefully we can get in.

"How may i help you?" The male hostess asks.

"Table for 4" Caroline asks.

"Sorry we are currently full, unless you have a reservation." He says.

Caroline leans across firmly and looks at him in the eye. "We want a table for four"

"Certainly come this way" He says a little dazed.

"Caroline!" I say as we are walking to our table. "Compelling? Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do!" She says defensively.

I smile at her. I mean how often do we compel someone? Once a month? I'll let it slide.

"Here you are" The hostess gestures us to a four seated table. I take a seat next to Damon and across from Caroline.

"I'll let you waiter know your here. Enjoy!" He says and walks away.

"I'm surprised Blondie" Damon says without looking up from his menu. "Compelling someone? Oh the horror..."

"Oh shut up." She waves him off.

"Hello my name is Kayla i'll be your waitress. Any beverages i can start you all off with?" She says sweetly.

"I'll have a ice tea" I tell her.

"A Sprite" Caroline says.

"Whiskey" Stefan says.

"Bourbon" Damon says lastly.

She nods and walks away.

I turn to scowl at my boyfriend. "Don't tell me i have driven you to drink?"

"Of course not. But if i have to sit in this stiff place all night i need at least one drink" He confirms.

"Here Here" Stefan cheers.

Caroline and i glare at them. We never like it when they drink a lot. I mean a drink or two at night is no big deal. But its during dinners or in the morning it is like, really?

We all look at our menus in silence until Kayla comes back with our drinks.

"Here you all go. Let me know when you are ready to order" She says her eye lingering a little longer on Damon before leaving.

"Huh Damon this time." Caroline says still looking at her menu.

"What?" Stefan asks in confusion.

"This time a girl is after Damon, last time it was you." Caroline explains.

"Me and Caroline have this deal to see who gets checked out the most, you or Stefan." I explain to Damon.

"Who are your bets on?" Damon smirks.

"Obviously you." Caroline says. "She is practically obsessed with you" Caroline scoffs.

"Oh like how you talk about Stefan gorgeous green eyes all the time?" I ask getting a little angry.

"At least i don't talk about his pe-"

"Enough" I hiss.

"Whoa girls calm down, no need to fight about me" Damon smirks.

"Elena i literally have no clue how you stand him and his gigantic ego" Caroline half laughs.

I smile. "What about Stefan's lame cheesy quotes he says to you that you turn to mush over" I raise my eyebrows.

"Touche" She laughs.

I smile at how easily me and Caroline can get over our fights yet still make fun of each other. I couldn't stay mad at that woman for more than a day. Mostly because she talks a lot.

Our dinner flows effortlessly and we all get along well despite the slight digs Damon and Caroline throw at each other but then again that is their relationship. We all eat our outrageously amazing meals that cost a fortune but i don't think we have enjoyed each others company more.

"So are you guys planning on traveling more?" Caroline asks.

"We haven't decided if we were going to go to Australia or take a break and go home" I tell her.

"You should come home! I miss you guys so much." Caroline pouts.

"It does make kind of sense to come home, we have so much suitcases of stuff we bought" I think over.

"Me and Stefan have only been traveling for a few weeks but i miss home and you guys so much! How do you do it?"

"Lots and lots of-" But i punch him in the shoulder knowing how he was going to finish that sentence.

"You two are so entertaining" Stefan chuckles.

Me and Damon turns to him with scowls over our faces. "How?" We say in unison.

He laughs. "The only thing on your guy's minds is sex and you both try so hard to no let it show but its so obvious. Plus the fact you two argue like 5 year old's" He laughs.

"We do not." I frown.

"Definitely not" Damon scoffs.

"And right there. Both of you are too stubborn for your own good, i honestly feel bad for your guy's fights.." Stefan trails off.

"He is right" Caroline says before we can argue. "You two will never admit it of course but he is right. Its okay though kind of like how me and Stefan know we are like a real life version of Jack and Rose minus the dying part. Own it."

Before either of us can say anything the waiter comes back. "Hope you enjoyed the meal here is your check." She smiles and walks away.

After Caroline signs it and slips her credit card in and i look at the receipt.

"Holy shit!" I shout a little louder than expected.

"What?" Caroline asks obliviously.

"$430? For a meal? That is insane!" I say exasperatedly.

Caroline shrugs. "I've done worse."

Stefan nods. "She has."

After paying Stefan drives with Caroline in the passenger seat leaving me and Damon alone in the back. So of course he takes his first advantage of us being somewhat alone and runs his hand up my thigh. I lean into his chest and groan.

"Not now Damon" I mumble. Almost not having the heart to stop him.

"Then don't look so pretty." He whispers in my ear.

I lean up to give him a quick kiss but it quickly turns into a hot hungry one within seconds. Suddenly i'm straddling him totally oblivious to my friend and his brother in the front seat. His hands are on my hips keeping me firmly there while still devouring my mouth.

"Keep it together you two! We are like 15 minutes from the beach house i do not want to see this!" Caroline shrieks probably covering her eyes.

"Shut up Caroline" Damon mumbles against my lips neither of us stopping.

Something about being in public and getting caught turns me on and without breaking our kiss i unzip his pants. He tenses up probably thinking what the hell has gotten into me but not stopping me. I push his pants down just enough to grab his member. Thank god this man goes commando otherwise it wouldn't be this easy. While still kissing him i slowly rub it. He groans in response and i feel his breathing quicken. I can faintly hear Caroline and Stefan saying something but i am at the point where i am tuning them out. I start to rub faster knowing he is getting impatient. I can feel him building up and know he is going to blow soon. Crap. I didn't think about what to do when he blew while in the car.

"Elena.." He whispers. "I'm bout to-"

I look down and his mouth is agape as he orgasms in my hand. Suddenly my hand is filled with his sperm. Great.

I kiss him passionately before zipping him up and rolling off of him still covered in his semen. He hands me a towel that thankfully was in the car and i smile before wiping it off.

"Are you guys done?" Caroline mumbles in her hands.

"I wouldn't say done..." Damon smirks.

"So you don't mind Damon that we heard you practically scream to mother Theresa while in our car" Stefan half jokes.

"Ya get it whenever you can" I smirks then turns and winks to me.

"I never pegged Elena for a public sex kind of girl till i moved in with her..." Caroline jokes.

"Oh yeah she is quite naughty in bed or...other places" Damon purrs.

"Please don't tell me you had public sex with Stefan" Caroline pleads.

"Oh god" I cringe.

"Ugh" Stefan also cringes.

"Hey can we please keep the Ex boyfriend sex talk to a minimum" Damon says grimly.

"No we never...no..." I cringe.

"Yeah me and Elena were..." Stefan stops cringing more at the thought.

"You and Elena were what?" Caroline presses. "Come on! It was in the past everyone get a grip!"

"We were kind boring in bed! Kay! Let's drop it..." I plead.

"Boring? You? Bed?" Damon smirks. "Damn, So sorry baby bro..."

"Please let's drop it" Stefan says.

"Yes please..." I groan.

"No this is fun and interesting." Caroline laughs a little tipsy. "So did you guys just do a quick hump in dump, no imagination?"

I groan, knowing Caroline won't drop it. "We just...We..." I stop not knowing what to say.

"We didn't connect in bed. It was kind of stiff...no pun intended" Stefan adds.

"Ugh boring sex. Nothing worse." Caroline agrees.

"Let's drop it now" Damon pleads, probably hating talking about my past sex life with someone other than him.

We finally arrive at the beach house. I am way too anxious to get this boyfriend of mine up in our room. I know he feels the same way cause as soon as we are parked he jumps out of the car and leads me into the house at full running speed. By the time my back hits the bed we are both fully naked.

"I love you...so much Damon Salvatore..." I whisper in his ear.

He pulls back to look at me fully with a look of awe in his eyes that he gets whenever i say those 3 words.

"I love you too." He breathes out as if it is the most natural thing to say and do.

And it is.

* * *

**Long long wait and i am so sorry. So i rewarded you guys with a long chapter. Ugh i love these two characters so so much. i am not dealing with this hiatus well lol.**

**But check out my other story 'summer lovin' about post 4x23 Damon and Elena (: (ill be updating that soon)**

**Please let me know how you like this story so far and what things you might want to see.**

**i might turn this story into one shots of various parts in their life rather than a storyline what do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW xoxo. (love you all)**


	17. Plane sex

**I feel like i always start out my AN notes with 'sorry long update' but its true...it keeps getting longer and longer and im so sorry. i have actually been blogging and reading alot of fanfics getting inspired so i dont write a crappy chapter. i love this story so much though and dont tell the readers to my other stories but i enjoy writing this one the most. xoxo.**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I start walking downstairs after my morning shower and getting ready for the day. Damon is still asleep which is unusual cause he normally wakes up first or wakes up from me getting up. I must have really gotten to him last night. I reach the kitchen and see Stefan cooking breakfast and Caroline sitting at the island reading a magazine.

"Morning" I say to both of them and head to the fridge to get a blood bag.

"Damon still asleep?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah, which is weird cause he normally wakes up before me..." I trail off.

"Must have done a number on him last night" Caroline smirks.

I blush. "Hah.."

"Don't be such a prude Elena, We all heard you two last night. This isn't the boarding house you were literally right down the hall." Caroline says.

I put my head in my hands. "Oh my god."

"It's okay Elena. Sex is just sex. It happens." Caroline shrugs.

"No its not just sex." I retort. "You guys are hearing really personal stuff..." I cringe

"Sounds the same as everybody else." Caroline shrugs.

"What do you mean?" I ask skeptically.

"You know the normal 'oh yeah' and 'more damon moooree'" Caroline acts out.

"Stop stop" I plug my ears.

"Look at her she is so adorable." Caroline says to Stefan.

I ignore them and continue making my blood bag. When its done and i put it in a cup i go and sit next to Caroline.

"So any plans for today Blondie?" I smile at putting in Damon's name for her in return for her embarrassing me.

Her jaw drops. "Oh hell no Elena! Damon can call me that and that is it. And only because he bought me really that nice perfume one time for babysitting you that one day"

I roll my eyes at that day. Damon had to go hunt down some feral vampires with Jeremy and Tyler and was gone for two days but was freaking out that i would be all alone and no one would watch out for me so he payed Caroline with some really nice perfume to watch me and entertain me, which is what Caroline specializes in. Crazy that one...

"Anyway we don't really have plans today. We should hang out by the beach or something before we go back." Caroline says.

"Wait when are we going back?" I ask confused.

"Well." Caroline says looking sheepish. "Me and Stefan want to go back to the boarding house at the end of this week..."

"Oh..." I say taking it in.

"Are you coming with us?" Caroline says with hope in her voice.

"Yeah i think we will. I mean we still have to go to Australia but we need to drop off a lot of stuff and also grab a few things. Plus it will be nice being home for awhile.." I say in thought.

I missed the boarding house and Mystic Falls so much. I thought i wouldn't considering that so much bad things have happened there, hence me and Damon leaving but i really miss that little town..

"Yay! I missed you guys so much especially all of us at the boarding house!" Caroline says enthusiastically.

Stefan smiles at our exchange and gives Caroline her eggs and bacon.

"You hungry Elena? I got plenty more?" Stefan asks nicely.

"Uhm no-" But i am cut off as Damon walks in the kitchen

"Morning everybody" Damon says as he saunters in-butt naked! What?

"Damon!" I shout.

"Seriously!"

"What are you doing there Damon.." Stefan tries to say casually but is failing.

"Came over to see my beautiful girl" Damon says cheekily and kisses my lips.

"Yeah i'm pretty sure that's not what he meant" Caroline states the obvious.

"Oh you mean my...attire?" Damon smirks.

"Damon go get dressed." I nudge at him. "What would you do if i walked around the house naked in front of these innocent eyes?" I say gesturing to Stefan and Caroline.

"Please Elena.." Caroline scoffs. "I think we have all seen you naked."

I look around the room and she is right. Oh my god.

"Huh...Never thought about that before." I say glancing around at them all.

"Enough of my clothing choice, What is on the agenda today?" Damon asks casually.

"I decided we should go home before going to Australia, this is our last day on the beach so we thought about swimming or tanning" I reply then sip some of my morning blood.

"Mmhm you in a bikini.." Damon eyes my hungrily.

"Damon please don't, i had to hear enough of that last night" Stefan pleads.

"What. Did you hear us? Oh wow man i had no idea..." Damon says sarcastically.

"You told me Damon that this place was soundproof last night" I hiss at him.

He smirks. "I lied."

"Ugh" I turn from him annoyed.

"Don't be mad at me" He pouts adorably.

Why can i never refuse this man? Its not fair! I gulp down the rest my blood and get up. "I'm going to go get changed." Before i leave the room i make sure to scowl at him.

We have been on the beach for a few hours. Me and Caroline are having the most fun, our men are mainly just ogling us from afar in our bikinis. Pervs.

Me and Caroline have been swimming played some volleyball and of course sun tanning which both Stefan and Damon thought was weird considering we are vampires but we did it anyway.

I run back to where Damon and Stefan are lounged on chairs and run in Damon's lap straddling him and getting him all wet.

"Babe! I'm all wet now." Damon pouts.

"Come swimming with us! All you two have been doing is sitting here." I frown.

"For good reason." Damon smirks.

"Here here!" Stefan cheers.

"Stefan! Get your ass in that water right now or you will get no sex for a week!" Caroline scolds.

Me and Damon hold back our laughter at her forcefulness. But Stefan sighs and gets up.

"Yay!" Caroline squeals and she shoots me a look before heading into the water.

"You better never chop off my balls like that." Damon says firmly.

"Its okay i didn't really want to go swimming i just wanted to kiss you." I smile devilishly.

"Mhmm that's my girl." He says and pulls me into a heated kiss.

After a many hours on the beach we decide to head back to the beach house and pack up and just leave that night. Problem is, is that me and Caroline are majorly drunk. After drinking on the beach, then again while packing we have gotten ourselves very intoxicated. Damon and Stefan are still grabbing the last minute things before we head to the airport. I stumble to the living room where Caroline is pouring another drink.

"Caroline you shouldn't be drinking more" I slur.

"Pfft Elena i feel like crap, i need to do something." She mumbles.

I sigh and agree with her and down a half a bottle of bourbon before Damon see's me. He already snatched 3 drinks from me don't want to make a fourth. Right before i put the bottle down i hear them descending the stairs. Me and Caroline share a frantic look not knowing what to do with the 3 empty bottles on the counter. Screw we both think at the same time. Already in trouble and drunk as it is.

"Hey are you gu-Dammit! Stefan! They got into the alcohol again!" Damon shouts and hurries into the room, snatching the already empty bottles from us.

"Damon staaopp" Caroline crys.

I giggle at the funny situation. Damon taking alcohol from us. Ha.

"You" Damon points his finger at me. "Are in big trouble. I told you to stop once we got home." He scolds.

I roll my eyes. Whenever i drink i turn into a 5 year old.

Stefan comes into the room and frowns at Caroline. "Caroline...I told you no..." He shakes his head in disappointment.

"Stefan! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! Elena talked me into it!" She says and throws her arms around his neck.

"Please" I say. "I came down here and you were on your second drink."

"Stefan please forgive me! I didn't mean to do that. I-I wasn't thinking!" She stutters.

"Its okay, i know." Stefan says reassuringly.

"Really Stefan!" I throw my hands in the air. "You forgive her that easily! Damn i wish i had it that good..." I mumble.

"He is whipped that's why. Now come on drunky." Damn says and grabs my hand and leads me out to the packed car.

"I'll drive." I joke.

"Ha ha." Damon mocks. "Zip in young lady, i'm not done with you." He says.

"Ohhh can't wait...lover" I purr, But i kinda fail being sexy cause i am slurring all my words.

Damon pushes me into the backseat and buckles me up. I am so tired at this point but the alcohol is keeping me from sleeping, almost as if its punishing me.

"Who's driving?" Stefan asks appearing behind Damon.

"You can, i have to keep an eye on boozy." Damon says and shoots me a glare.

I roll my eyes at that. I disregard what he says and he treats me like a child. That's Damon though. Take it or leave it. Stefan gets in the drivers side and Caroline in the passenger while Damon slides in next to me. Before we even get to the airport Caroline passes out while im stuck wide awake, nursing a massive oncoming headache. Remind me to never drink again. Thought that's what i also said the other night. Sigh...I really should learn my lesson.

We arrive at the airport and i feel even 'drunker' if that's possible. I wobble out of the car while Stefan and Damon get our things and put them on a cart. I go to the passenger door and get Caroline out of the car who is still asleep.

"Come on Care." I grumble.

"Mhmm noo."

"Dammit Caroline we have to board the plane. Get up." I say loosing my patience.

"Ugh." She says and stumbles out of the car leaning on me.

"I got her." Stefan says from behind me and pick Caroline up.

"Thanks." I say and make my way over to Damon and our luggage cart.

"Feeling better?" Damon asks but not making eye contact.

"No." I grumble not wanting to say he was right.

"So stubborn..."

After about 30 minutes of checking in and dragging Caroline through the airport we are waiting for our flight in the waiting area. Caroline is still passed out in Stefan's arms and Damon has his arm around me looking out the big windows.

"I'm excited to go back to the boarding house are you?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes and no." He replies casually.

"Why the no?" I ask curiously.

"Because the reason why we left is because we were fighting, i don't want to do that again."

"We fight all the time no matter where me are!" I say loudly. "You fought with me 2 hours ago about the alcohol. Then about those surfers in Hawaii. So don't go there." I warn.

"But those are different. At the boarding house they were serious ones, traveling they are stupid fights that usually have to do with pride." He explains.

"We will be fine." I assure him.

"I know. I just don't want to fight with you, its exhausting. I don't think you know how stubborn you are."

I laugh. "Yeah i can be...very stubborn." I mumble.

"What? What was that? Did Elena Gilbert just admit she was stubborn?" He jokes.

"Shut up." I giggle.

"By the way" I say after awhile. "No airplane sex."

"What. Not fair." He pouts.

"Nope, i am falling asleep. Besides last time we got caught and almost got on the 'no fly' list. Wait till we get home." I warn.

That time was scary. Damon just _couldn't_ wait so he led me to the very small bathroom and had his long way with me. Not to mention when we got out there was about 10 people in line and the stewardess yelled at us and call the air Marshall and...it was just really bad and embarrassing. Well i was embarrassed, Damon was just smirking proudly.

"That was fun though." He jokes.

"Maybe for you." I scoff.

I look over at Stefan to see if he is listening but he is now asleep with Caroline.

"After traveling so much what are we going to do at the boarding house?" He asks.

"You know sex..more sex maybe hang out with friends, more sex.."

You naughty little thing you" He says and grabs me up on his lap and tickles me.

"Hey!" I laugh.

"We are definitely have plane sex after that" He says firmly.

Great. Looks like neither of us are flying for awhile...

* * *

**Sorry for the longggeer wait, my keyboard is fucked up and i lost my muse agian. **

**REFILL MY MUSE PLEASE **

**LEAVE NICE COMMENTS! xoxo**


	18. Back home

**Damon POV**

I pick up Elena while Stefan picks up Caroline as we just arrive back at the boarding house from the trip to Bora Bora. Elena kept firm on her word about no plane sex, being her normal stubborn self she had to prove herself right. So naturally the first half of the flight was filled with me trying to turn her on and well it worked but then she broke my hand and i took it that she was serious. Then after landing in Florida for a fuel stop she fell asleep for the remainder of the ride.

"Mhmm where are we?" Elena stirs.

"Just got home. Shssh babe just sleep." I hush to her.

"Mhmm" She moans and falls back asleep.

Me and Stefan carry our girls to our rooms, lay them down in bed and then go out to get the luggage.

"Well that was a great vacation. They were drunk half of the time but it was great." Stefan jokes.

"Yeah remind me to hide the booze. Blondie and Elena drunk together is the worst." I say seriously.

We take the luggage into the house and then say goodnight before heading off into our rooms. Elena is passed out cold on the bed and i want her to be comfortable but i don't want to wake her from changing her. I end up just pulling the covers over her and tucking her in. She is going to have a massive hangover and i want to prolong that as much as possible. I take a quick shower and then get into bed. I sit there hoping being back doesn't bring back the bad fights. Though i know we are unbreakable there is a small part of me that is scared

* * *

**Elena POV**

I wake up and instantly feel like my head is split open. Damn and i hoped when i turned that being a vampire could cure hangovers. I guess nothing does. I look over at Damon and he is passed out. I look down at my clothing and notice that i'm still in my skinny jeans and tank top from Bora Bora. I sigh and get out of bed to change and notice that on the clock it says '8:30AM'. Seriously! Why the fuck am i waking up this early. Too late now, I'll never be able to go back to bed feeling like this. I get up and get changed into some sleep shorts and one of Damon's shirts to feel cozy in.

I walk downstairs to get some blood to ease some of the hangover. When i reach the kitchen with the blood i see Caroline sitting at the island looking alot like me right now. Hungover.

"You too?" She asks in a small voice.

I sit down. "Unfortunately." I sigh and start drinking the blood from the bag, not bothering with a glass.

"You would think sacrificing our lives and becoming a vampire you would be cured of hangovers like these but i guess not."

We end up talking about minor things and i don't know how it happened but we ended up laying on the cool hardwood floors in the kitchen and then falling asleep.

Not too long later i feel a hand caressing my cheek. Finally i open my eyes and see Damon squatting down next to me and looking at me intently to see if i'm okay.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

I look besides me for Caroline but she isn't there.

"She got up a few minutes ago." Damon answers my unspoken question.

"Mhmm" I groan and place my hand on my throbbing head.

"Come on let's get you upstairs and showered." He says and picks my up by my arms and settles me on my feet. He gives in halfway to the staircase and just picks me up. When we reach the shower i'm still kind of out of it from my nap and the hangover so he helps me get undressed. Though partway through i see his eyes darken lustfully but he is obviously trying to ignore it.

"Damon..." I mumble but i'm not sure what else to say.

Obviously that is all that is needed to be said cause he pulls my head to his and kisses me so passionately i feel my knees shake. Knowing im about to fall he pushes my up against the big glass door of the shower and kisses all up and down my neck finally meeting again at my lips. After a few minutes of that pure bliss he pulls back.

"Were wasting hot water. Get naked." He says firmly. But the way he says it is almost like any second his control will snap.

Following his instructions i take the only things that are left on me. My underwear and bra. By the time i look up he is already naked and ushers me into the shower. He nudges me underneath the shower-head to get my hair wet so then he can shampoo my hair. He always does this when we take a shower together. Cleans me. Though i have a feeling i won't be clean for long...

After a very long shower and using all of the hot water in the boarding house (and that says alot cause we have a massive hot water tank) we are finally dressed and head downstairs to start our day. Even though its like 4 pm. We walk into the parlor and find Caroline straddling Stefan, both of them. Naked.

"What the-" I say and turn around.

"Shit!" I hear Caroline shout.

"Wow you guys." Damon says and i can practically hear the smirk growing on his face.

"Damon turn the hell around!" Stefan roars.

"Oh no brother...you see i specifically remember you giving me and Elena a hard time for and i quote 'fucking like bunnies everywhere'."

"Damon we can talk about this later turn the hell around! My naked wife needs some privacy!" Stefan shouts.

Damon laughs but grabs my arm and vamps be upstairs to his room and shuts the door. As soon as the door is shut he is doubled over laughing. I stand their confused cause unlike him i am kind of scarred from what i just saw.

"Damon what are you-"

"You should have seen their faces!" He says between laughs.

"I don't get whats so-"

"They look shocked and surprised..." Damon says still laughing.

"Yeah well i think im scarred for life." I grunt out. "I mean they have caught us what? 50 times doing it? We catch them doing it once and i am traumatized..."

"I've been wanting to catch them for ages...just to rub in in their faces that they do it too..." Damon smiles. Finally controlled his laughing.

"We USE to do it everywhere, but after them harping on us i don't think we have done it outside of our room in awhile.."

"Hmm we are going to have to change that aren't we?" Damon says seductively.

"That does sound nice..." I purr. "And we could get back at them..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Damon says in a husky tone.

* * *

After what Damon calls our 'rehearsal' we are ready to scar Caroline and Stefan for the rest of their lives. They left about 2 hours ago, not too long after we caught them to get fresh air. Probably just to hunt though. We know it usually takes them approx 4 hours to hunt. So we are in no rush. Besides its not like it takes to much time to prepare...I'm surprised i'm going along with this. I usually can call myself prude or shy around other people besides Damon regarding my sex life but i don't know...I am just itching to do this.

Damon comes out of the closet with just some pants on while i am still in bed fully naked and still panting and sweating.

"Damn...I really got to you that time, huh?" Damon smirks

I sigh and sit up. "Cocky much?" I try to say seriously but end up grinning. I get out of bed and saunter over to the closet. Mainly just trying to rile Damon up. All of the sudden my back is pushed up against the closet wall and Damon's face centimeters from my own.

"You know what happens when you tease, don't you?" Damon whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask, playing with fire.

I lean in, making the first move and pull him into a heated kiss. He quickly responds and tries to open my mouth for acceptance but i slightly push him off and give him one of my most cunning looks.

"Don't be so cocky next time." I smile sinfully at him and move around him to get to some of my lingerie for our prank, leaving him behind me with his jaw on the ground. There is nothing Damon hates more than being left uncompleted. And i just pushed that big red button.

"Oh get over it and help me pick out lingerie." I yell over to him.

He shakes his head and closes his mouth and makes his way over to me. Not expecting anything i turn back around to my clothes when he pushes me to the floor and shoves 2 fingers inside me. I gasp out in shock and anticipation but before i can climax he quickly pulls them out and looks at me with a look that could kill.

"Remember this for next time you want to be a tease." He winks at me and gets up leaving me laying on the ground in shock. But before he exits the closet he turns to me briefly. "Oh and pick the red one you wore for me on Valentines day. Love it." He smiles at me one last time before leaving.

I am going to kill him.

After my take a very very cold shower and get dressed into lingerie i head downstairs cause Caroline and Stefan should be back from their hunting trip soon. They say they hunt for 4 hours but in reality they hunt for 30 minutes before having sex out in the wood for the remainder of the time. When i get into the parlor Damon is already naked and drinking some bourbon.

"So how should we do this?" I ask in monotone cause i'm still a tad angry with him.

His eyes bug out a little looking at me in my lingerie but then recovers himself and smiles wickedly at me. "Are you seriously still mad at me over what happened in the closet?" He asks with pure humor in his voice.

I fold my arms over my chest and give him my signature 'Elena frown'. "It's not funny."

"Oh come on Elena. Out of the two of us you are WAY more of a tease than me. That was just playful revenge."

Before i could respond we hear faint voices coming from the woods, obviously being Caroline and Stefan. They just came in our hearing range so they are approx 1 minute away. I look at Damon widening my eyes but me blurs to me pulls my on the floor in front of the couch and rips the lingerie off of my and scatters it around us. I listen for them and they are right outside. I look up at Damon and he nods and plunges himself in me. I moan at the contacts almost forgetting about the prank. Too make it look more 'personal' he lifts one of my legs and pushes it to my head, obviously wanting to show off my flexibility. Men...

Suddenly the door open and their small talk comes to a end when they stare at us. The look on their faces is priceless. Definitely worth it. I smile at them just to let them know 'Karma is a bitch'.

"Really you guys!" Caroline screeches. "You got outnumbered this month so you have to pour acid in our eyes?" Uhrg!"

Damon laughs. "Don't EVER thing you can outnumber us." Damon replies with us smirk while still being inside me.

"Okay we get the point! You win! I'll get a framed certificate for sex in the most places, just please put some clothes on!" Caroline pleads.

Damon and I both laugh but separate from each other and sit up. Damon pulls on some pants but i look over to my lingerie i was wearing and frown. Well their goes my clothing options.

"Whoops." Damon smirks, noticing my torn lingerie.

Whatever might as well put on another show. I stand up and stretch showing all of my body. I'm not usually this confident or bold but hey its fun once in a while. I smile at Stefan and Caroline widened eyes then saunter out of the parlor and up the stairs. Before i get in Damon's room i hear him say. _"Look the fuck away Stefan"_ and i laugh. Always so protective.

* * *

**Another long wait. sigh. i am getting worse. this hiatus is horrible. but...COMIC CON IS TOMORROW FOR TVD! we get new spoilers and DE and im stoked. ill try and update sooon. Check out my favorite stories. read some really good ones recently. xxoooxo.**

**Please Review and fill my muse. xoxo.**


	19. Time for change

**Elena POV**

I smile as i walk naked to our room. As i am getting changed in our big walk in closet i hear Damon shut the bedroom door and walk over to me. He is probably going to give me a lecture about showing my goods. I can do it in small doses he says but he is pretty firm on only him seeing me like this.

"That was hilarious." He says right behind me pulling my back to him. "But i could do without the show at the end." He adds.

And there it is.

I laugh cause i know him so well. I could actually read him back and front and know exactly what he is thinking and what he is going to say and do. He can do the same with me. It can get very annoying at times but worth it overall.

"Why are you laughing?" He scowls.

I shake my head still laughing while i put on my shirt and walk out of the closet to the bathroom. "Damon...Your just hilarious.." I say still softly laughing. I walk up to the mirror in the bathroom and brush my hair from the brief sex we had downstairs.

"Elena tell me why the hell your laughing." He nearly growls.

Aah the impatient Damon comes out

"Damon i'm laughing because its funny that you think i have to hide my body from them when they both have on many occasions seen me naked. Besides even if i wanted to get dressed which i kind of did you tore my only clothes off my body. Did you want me to use the couch pillows? So instead of getting embarrassed and ruining the joke i put on another show..." I rant getting frustrated with him towards the end.

I can get so annoyed by him sometimes..Augh! This man infuriates me.

"Damn it Elena you don't get it!" He shouts running his hand through his hair.

I turn around to face him and frown. "Okay what don't i get Damon? Please explain!" How could this have turned this fast?

"I'm done with this conversation, by all means go downstairs naked Elena! Do what makes you happy!" He sneers.

My mouth is in a 'o' shape from his behavior. God he can be such a dick sometimes. We both need to just cool off. So i remove myself from the situation and leave the bathroom and the boarding and Stefan are gone again probably in the woods again having sex or something. I get in my SUV to go anywhere. Obviously he will go to the Mystic grill or expect me to go there so i drive to my old house. Its empty because Bonnie and Jeremy moved out of it. I walk in to the house and quickly smell dust. There is still furniture here but its all wrapped in tarps.

I walk upstairs to my room and everything is still the same. I told Jeremy to just make this room a game room or something but he insisted at the time on keeping it this way. I will never get to see him again. He made the right choice though. He needed his child to be safe from all the monsters. And i'm a monster. Feeling sad i sit on my bed and a big puff of dust surrounds me. I have no one but Damon left. I mean yeah i also have Caroline and Stefan but theoretically i only have Damon left. I wish Jenna and Alaric were still alive so i could visit them for family occasions or just have a family. Its weird to think that almost 5 years ago i had so much family and friends. But i also didn't have Damon. And Damon is the world to me. God why do we keep fighting? We are both too stubborn and prideful for our own good. Maybe coming back home was a bad idea. I mean we fought on vacation but not like this. I thought we worked through alot of those issues but they keep resurfacing. The main one. Damon's insecurity. He is so insecure that i will leave him for Stefan or a random bloke on the street. It's so sad cause i would never leave him! Why doesn't he know that...

I stand up and walk into Jeremy's room. The room still smells like him a bit. God i miss him so much... Most of his stuff is gone but the bed is still here. With all the emotions surrounding me i start to cry. I'm not one to feel sorry for myself alot but looking around this house and all the memories i can't help but cry. I should have just said sorry to Damon. He is kind of right. Stefan is not my boyfriend anymore and should not see me naked. Caroline shouldn't have to see Stefan see me naked. God this whole thing is a mess. We were all stupid to think we could live in a house together. I mean Caroline and Damon slept together, me and Stefan dated for almost 2 years. This whole thing is a mess. But were all each other has...Feeling tired i sink down into Jeremy's bed and sink into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I come back to the boarding house after a few hours at the grill drinking my sorrows. You know, the usual. I slam the front door needing to see Elena. i have to say sorry to her. I keep letting my goddamn insecurity ruin us. But i can't help it, my whole life i am the second choice why should now be any different? I walk through the house to find Elena and come up empty. I walk into the library and Stefan and Caroline are in here talking.

"Ohh...Sorry i was jus-" I start to say.

"Oh no its okay. Whats going on? When we got back you both were gone..?" Caroline asks.

I sigh. Might as well tell them. "We got into a fight...again..." I sigh and fall into the couch cushions.

"Where is she?" Caroline asks after a few moments of silence.

I throw my hands up in the air. "I have no clue."

"Did you see her at the grill?" Stefan pipes up.

"Of course not Stefan! Otherwise i would have said sorry!" I snap.

"Okay sorry..."

"..Check her house..." Caroline says after a few minutes.

"Uh Caroline i am here? I have looked all around the board-"

"No not this one. Her parents home. She told me me she has been wanting to go back their a few times..." Caroline states.

"Has she been going there?" I ask instantly worried.

"No but she has been talking about it a lot before we left on vacation then she was talking about Jeremy yesterday..."

"She never told me..." I say. My shoulders instantly slump.

"She told me to keep it between us cause she didn't want you to worry. But she has been missing her family more and more."

"What do i do?" I ask helplessly.

"Comfort her." Stefan speaks up. "Let her know that she can confide in you and you won't judge her you will just listen. Me and Caroline had the same problem. Elena is probably just scared you will take on the guilt for it somehow. Which lets be honest you would."

"Well it is my fault! all of this is my fault!"

"No its not Damon! Just go to her and comfort her but please don't turn this on yourself. We all know that would just make Elena feel worse..."

I nod. She is right. I have to put my selfish problems behind me and make her happy. That is my number on goal in life. Is to make Elena happy. She has had a fucked up life and i don't want to make it worse with my problems or insecurities. What happened, happened. Its no one's fault. All we can do now is comfort each other.

"Thank Mr and Mrs DR Phil." I say and leave the room.

As i am driving to Elena's old house i know we have to make a change. I mean we would never break up that is just not even possible but to make living more bearable we have to change a lot of things. And that comes a talk. I hate those talks so much. All i look forward to is the make up sex but unfortunately Elena is all about talks and this one has to happen.

As i pull up to her house her car is in the driveway. Blondie was right. I should have known she was here..But i had no way of knowing cause she didn't tell me. Another thing we have to talk about. I open the unlocked door and make my way upstairs. I can smell her. I follow her scent into Jeremy's room. The sight almost kills me. She is curled up on Jeremy's bed asleep while snuggled into his old bed sheet in her arms. Oh Elena...

I kneel down next to her and caress her cheek.

"Elena baby..." I utter in her hear.

She stirs and groans. After a few moments she opens her eyes and widens them as she takes me in next to her.

"Damon i'm so sorry!" She cries and throws her arms around my neck and sobs into my shoulder.

I rub her back and let her have at it. Crying is good. She needs to let it all out. "I'm sorry to Elena..." I whisper.

She pulls back and has that cute frown on her face. "Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong Damon! You are right you should only see me like that and i'm sorry i just didn't think and-"

"Elena shush. It is kind of both of our faults. I shouldn't have reacted that way its just...I am really old fashioned and i want your body for my eyes only and i can get pretty possessive and crazy about that sometimes...But i'm sorry" I say while staring deep into her eyes.

"My turn for apologizes." She smiles. "I'm sorry for parading around like that. I have been doing that lately and feeling more comfortable because its been so long since me and Stefan have been together...So i kind of actually forget sometimes that we once dated but i know you don't...But i will be more careful about that kind of thing cause your right. This body is for your eyes only" She smiles seductively.

"Listen Elena we should talk..."

Her eyes widen. "About what? Are you breaking up with me? Cause I've seen how 'we should talk' can end.." She half jokes.

"No i just think its time for a change cause what we are doing now isn't working.."

"I agree..But how?" She asks looking into my eyes for answers.

"I need to stop letting my insecurities get between us. It happened many times on vacation and happened earlier today. I'm sorry it will take awhile to get through my head that you are mine..I think only time can heal that though but i will try and no let it affect us."

"Okay and i will start trying to not be stubborn so much...I mean its who i am but in fights i will try and say apologize more. And admit i was wrong."

"That works. Now we need to decide if we want to continue living there. Cause there is tension there at times...We can move somewhere?"

"No i have already thought of that and i don't want that. I like having Caroline or Stefan to go to if your pissing me off or annoying me." She laughs. "Plus they are all we have and i want to be around them as much as possible." She says softly.

"Okay i just wanted to ask. Whatever you want ill go with." I smile.

"No Damon. Don't do that! You can't just try and make me happy! Your happiness matters too!" She says firmly.

"Elena you being happy is what makes me happy don't worry." I assure.

"Dammit Damon!" She sits up and runs her hand though her hair. "You being happy is what also makes me happy. So we have to agree on things together! Or compromise. Or something!"

"Okay...How do we do that.." I ask confused cause i hardly ever think of what i want. My priority is her.

"Do you want to move somewhere else yes or no? And forget about me. What do _you_ want Damon?" She says breathless.

What do i want? I don't think about that much. Cause honestly having Elena is enough. But do i want to live in the boarding house. I think about it. I love my brother and Caroline. But i do want space sometimes and privacy. But like Elena said they are all we have and i like having company around the house. But then Elena's term 'compromise' comes to my head.

"I have a idea." I blurt out.

"What is it?" Elena asks curiously.

"I do want privacy and that is the main reason why i would want to move. But like you said i like the company around the house. So why don't we divide the house. Like soundproof it and put a wall and a door on our wing so we have our own space. Cause i mean the house is huge they can have their wing we can have ours. Plus their is so many rooms in the house we can make our own kitchen or something.." I ramble.

She thinks over it for a few seconds them smiles one of the best Elena smiles I've grown to live. "Let's do it! I love that idea! And i bet Caroline and Stefan will love the privacy too cause they are also sneaking out to the woods to 'hunt'"

"They totally do. Come on lets get a move on!" I say

We get up excitedly. Happy to start this new chapter. She takes her own car and i take mine and we eventually arrive home. We both jump out of our vehicles glad to share the news with Steffie and Blondie. I take her hand and lead her into the library where they are. They are both cuddling on the couch and are shocked to see us when we enter.

"Shouldn't you guys be making up for another-" Caroline pretends to check her watch. "4 hours before you talk to us?"

"Ha ha ha" I say and lead Elena to the couch and pull her on my lap.

"We have a amazing idea!" Elena says and i can tell she can barely contain her excitement. Its so cute.

"What is it.." Caroline asks hesitantly.

I speak up. "Me and Elena had a big talk earlier and we decided that we all need more privacy and room. But we don't want to move so we came up with a idea.." I say and i smile at Elena to let her tell them.

"We thought about sound proofing the whole house and putting up a wall on each wing so we all have our own space. Its kind of like our own house but really we each get a wing. I mean we practically already do this. You guys sleep on the left wing and we sleep on the right. But if we put the wall up we all have our own space..." Elena tells them.

Caroline and Stefan seemed shocked and they both think it over for a few moments before smiling at each other.

"I like it." Stefan says.

"Me too. Then we can stop walking in on each other having sex! I love it!" Caroline exclaims.

"Okay i'll call a construction company and pay alot of money to get it done faster. I can probably have them start tomorrow." I tell everyone. "But me and Elena have somethings we need to do...as you know. So bye." I say and tug Elena up to my room.

Its a time for change. Good change.


End file.
